Rectitude
by Mnemnoch
Summary: At a young age Harry Potter is hated by everybody. That is until he meets an unusual friend...
1. Exordium

**Rectitude**

**Summary**: At a young age Harry Potter is hated by everybody. That is until he meets an unusual friend...

A/N: This is my first shot in writing. I appreciate it if you point out errors, give constructive criticism or offer any advice to improve my writing style. Also, this story is **AU, very AU. **Even my theory of magic is different from the cannon. I tried to base it on the law "every action has an equal and opposite reaction". What I mean in simple term is every magic created or every spell cast there will be a negative effect on the caster.

Rated M for violence and swear words in later chapters.

I do not own Harry Potter Universe.

--

**Exordium**

"Your guest is here my Lord." Whispered by one of the Death Eaters.

From the dark corner a fat bald man came crawling towards the man with red eyes. "I-It has been done my-my lord" Stuttered by Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail, member of the Order of the Phoenix, one of the famous Marauder, friends of James and Lilly Potter.

"Excellent! You have done well."

Pettigrew handed a parchment to the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort read the address carefully and burned the paper right after.

"Bella, take Peter with you and gather all the Death Eaters. We will plan a simultaneous assault after I attack the Potters. We will make sure that the entire world will know that no one can defy the Dark Lord!"

"Right away my Lord." Bellatrix Lestrange highest ranking Death Eater kneeled and kiss the hem of the robe of Lord Voldemort then walked away to do what was ordered of her.

As the door closed after Wormtail, Voldemort scan the room. His entire lieutenant was there except Bella.

Lucius Malfoy, aristocratic Pureblood. Voldemort source of funding. Severus Snape, potion master. Spy to Dumbledore. Augustus Rookwood, unspeakable. Spy inside the ministry. Rabastan and Rhodolpus Lestrange, vicious people just like Bella. Another source of funds. These are his servants; they will do anything just to please him.

"We will just wait for Bella, and then we will discuss how we will take over Wizarding Britain after I kill the Potters. I don't want to make any room for errors, so I will go there alone and finish them myself. You all will wait here for my return then we will raise hell!!"

Voldemort laughed a very evil laugh that makes even his most hardened servants shivered in fear.

oOoOoOo

The meetings had gone well; plans of the attacks had been finalized. All of the death eaters had gone home to rest. There will be no attack for one month until Halloween. To create a false sense of security in the Wizarding World. A calm before the storm as the muggles says.

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort is walking towards his chamber. It's already two in the morning but there still things needed to be done.

He needs to collect all of his Horcruxes. He plans to create a final horcrux when he kills the Potter brat. That's the disadvantage of creating multiple horcrux. If you plan to create another one you need to bring all the horcrux when you commit murder. So that you'll just rip a small piece of your soul instead of tearing it in half. Like what he did with his diary. Yes, he needs to gather all his precious artefacts except the blasted diary.

The diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle... That's his first attempt in creating a horcrux. A great mistake that one. You see, he did not just put half of his soul in there but a part of his mind too. That makes the diary an independent entity, a clone that will become a sixteen years old version of him when released. And he doesn't want that for he knows that he can't control that version of himself. It can think of its own and he knows his own mind. He will not settle to become a mere follower. He was sure that his sixteen year old self will vie for world dominance once released.

That's why he doesn't want to bring it when he goes to the Potters. He doesn't make the diary accidentally siphon all of his other horcrux and make it stronger than it is. Or worse make it rip another half of his soul and create another one like it. Besides it says in the prophecy that the boy has the power to vanquish him. He intends to take that power he killed the brat. He will be twice as powerful once he completed his plan. And that's all he needed to destroy his diary and to make sure no one will be strong enough to challenge his position.

YES! After Halloween, LORD VOLDEMORT will become a GOD!!

oOoOoOo

Soon enough it's October 31st, 1981. Voldemort is finalizing all his plans in his head. He has his four Horcruxes with him. The ring, cup, diadem and the locket. The diary is safely tucked away in the Malfoy Manor. Lucious didn't know what it truly was. Only that it's a dangerous object that belongs to his master.

Half an hour before it struck midnight, the Dark Lord apparated in Godric's Hallow. He walked over to a cottage where the Potters live and cast an anti-portkey and anti disapparition ward around the house. He notices that the house is too small for a pureblood like potter to live into. '_Maybe just a temporary hiding place._' Thought Voldemort. '_Maybe I will locate their manor later and make it my headquarters just to make Dumbledore._'

Just as he finishes casting the ward, he heard a man shouting inside. The dark lord walk to the front and blasted the door. He saw a man pushing the redheaded woman toward the stairs.

"Lilly! It's HIM!! Go and take Harry while I distract him." Shouted by the man name James Potter. The only Auror who escaped from him three times now. The dark lord will make sure there won't be a fourth time.

"Ahh, Potter. We meet again! You'd been a thorn in my side far too many times that I could tolerate Perhaps I'll show you why it is a bad idea to defy me!!" Voldemort smirk to the bespectacled man.

Instead of answering, James cried out. "Stupefy!!" A red light shoots toward the Dark Lord but he just side stepped it.

Voldemort jab his wand toward James. "Spiculum"

A spear like beam came out of the black wand clipping James on the arm, creating a hole there. James kneeled and cried in pain.

Seeing an opportunity, the Dark Lord slashes his wand three times downward. "Jugis Pugna!"

Somehow, James thought its raining elephant when he felt the hex hit his back then followed by another one. Rolling to his left James avoided the third. He then ducks behind the sofa.

"Tut, tut Potter. Getting slow are we? I think it's time for you to retire. Spiro Seorsum!" yelled Voldemort. When the hex hit the sofa it exploded in thousand pieces. When the dust settled, the Dark Lord narrows its eyes. He didn't see the man anywhere.

Then he heard a silent "Confingo" coming to his right. Too late to cast a shield, the dark lord tried to jump forward but the yellowish light hit him in the leg causing his fibula to shatter. Trying not to shows his in pain, Voldemort cast a silent banishing charm to distract Potter then cast a numbing charm on his right leg.

'_I have to make this quick.' thought Voldemort. 'I need to finish this sooner or there's a chance the old fool will interfere_.'

Standing up, Voldemort let out the series of spells making James shift to defensive. Two minutes and thirty curses later, the dark lord saw an opening when Potter step in the blood on the floor making him lose his balance.

Seeing this opportunity, Voldemort screamed point blank "Avada Kedavra!"

James Potter was dead just as he hit the floor.

Limping slightly, Voldemort concentrate then tap the wand to his injured leg and muttered "resarcio ossis". Immediately his fibula was restored albeit crudely while feeling the bones in his left hand shattered.

"Ah, the ever reliable resarcio ossis, a dark healing spell that restore a bone in one part of your body while transferring the damage to another bone of your choosing. Always reliable in combat." Chuckled by the dark lord while walking up the stairs.

Upon reaching the second floor, Voldemort banish the door to his left, revealing an empty bathroom. He continues walking towards the remaining two doors. The one in his front turned out to be a master bedroom of sort while the room in its left is some kind of nursery. Inside a woman with long slender red hair is protecting a crib on her back.

"Move Evans, I don't intend to kill you. I only came here for the child no need to shed another blood." hissed Voldemort.

Lilly Evans Potter, unspeakable and a potion mistress held her ground. "The name is Potter you snake face. And you can't kill harry! Over my dead body!!"

"As you wish my lady." Voldemort gave a mock bow then instantly pointing his wand toward the woman and uttered. "Avada Kedavra"

Lilly saw the killing curse fly towards her but she didn't budge.

Avada Kedavra knows as the killing curse. Although it's unblockable and there is no counter curse. Its setback is it drains a lot of the caster's magic and you sacrifice a year of your life for every cast. Dark wizards only cast it when their opponent cannot move or they are sure that it will hit. But base on the distance between Lilly and Voldemort, the woman has some time to move aside and avoid the curse but doing so; the curse will hit the boy instead. Lilly held her ground, tears flowing down her cheek. Muttering something that Voldemort cannot comprehend.

5 seconds later, the redhead drop to the ground lifeless. The only living being in the house is HIM and the brat. Voldemort smile, a very malicious smile.

"Any minute now and the prophecy child will be defeated. I, Lord Voldemort will become twice more powerful and even Dumbledore cannot stop me!"

Walking forward, Voldemort notice he was breathing rapidly. '_Damn, I'm more exhausted than I thought. But no matter, one more Avada Kedavra and I will be done here. A magical exhaustion is a small price compare to what will happen by daybreak tomorrow._'

As he stands in front in the center of the room, he studied the boy who was standing supported by his crib. The boy looked at him without any emotion showing in his baby face. He didn't even cry when his mother died right in front of him. He just stood there, green eyes meeting Tom's red one.

Seeing the Potter brat's eye, Voldemort was reminded of his own. He used to have eyes like that, an avada kedavra green eyes. But it change to red after all the dark rituals he did to himself just to ensure his immortality. He knows, given the chance, this boy will captivate many people just like him when he was a student in Hogwarts. It's a pity really, that the boy will die tonight. The dark lord cannot take the chance to let the boy live. As it was prophesized that the boy will have a power to defeat him someday. So the boy must not have a someday.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Voldemort start preparing for the ritual. Setting the horcruxes between him and the boy, he started drawing runes around the room. This will be his last horcrux ritual. A sort of tribute to the boy. He places a snake egg on the center of a pentagram. He decided to create the snake his last horcrux. Seeing that he will be the first one that the snake will see once its hatch he will ensure the snake loyalty and being the only living parseltounge will make it easier to order it around. The snake will also serve as a conduit to transfer the boy's magical core to him during the ritual and the benefit that the snake will bond to him so that it will not die as long as its master is alive.

"Yes. The greatness of Lord Voldemort creating a loophole to the most dangerous dark ritual ever exist. And I should not forget of the possibilities that the snake will be a powerful one if the boy's magical core is large as I hope to be. If my luck continues a will have a basilisk as a pet by the end of the ritual. Another weapon to help me purge the world of the impure."

After making some minor adjustment to ensure the success of the ritual. All Voldemort now need is wait for midnight, the witching hour where magic is at its strongest. As the bell chime from a nearby church signalling midnight, the dark lord began to chant. Five minutes of murmuring in ancient language the dark lord steps right in front of the egg and slowly pointed his black wand towards the boy.

Just as the egg cracks signalling that it's beginning to hatch, Voldemort hissed "Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse hits Harry in the forehead splitting it open and sucking the curse into it. Just then, the whole room began to glow. An eerie green glow. All of the Horcruxes began to tremble and at the same time the snake finish hatching. From the egg's remains emerge a small snake. Voldemort is disappointed that it's not a basilisk or any big snake. He was shock next when at the back of the snake unfolded a bat like wings then it fly towards the killing curse. Voldemort began to panic! This is not supposed to happen. He didn't know what will happen when the snake gets in the path of the curse but all he can do is watch because at the moment he can't move as the boy is still absorbing the killing curse.

Just before the snake makes contact with the curse, Voldemort notice something else. His horcruxes are flying towards the green beam of light too. Just as the snake and his artefact touch the light another surprise happens. The snake and the magical essence and parts of his soul of the Horcruxes were suck into the boy's forehead.

The dark lord began to panic now. 'This is not suppose to happen I should be siphoning the boys power not the other way around!! 'Voldemort tried to severe the connection between him and the boy but it was a futile attempt. He then began to feel his core, soul and mind rapidly slipping off his body towards the boy. In the blink of an eye, Voldemort know no more...


	2. Mr Satan

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I had to upload this immediately to entice more readers.

Next chapter is still on the works, so dont expect to see it in a couple of days.

--

Chapter 2: Mr. Satan

July 28, 1986

A small bloody boy was limping towards the garbage can. He needed to find any used cloth to get rid of the blood before entering his Aunt's house in number four privet drive.

The boy is so skinny and small that he looked like a three year old. He wears some clothes that thrice his size and a pair of trainers that have lots of holes in them. At his your age, he cannot understand why his so called "family" are treating him with utter contempt. They are so kind to their son, why can't they extend a little bit of the same treatment to him too?

'_I wasn't even sure if my name is freak or boy. Aunt Petunia always calls me boy but Uncle Vernon and Dudley calls me freak. Maybe that's what my full name! Boy freak or freak boy. I guess my parents really hate me, naming me with such an awful name._' He contemplates while trying to look for anything to wipe the blood from his wound.

He knew Aunt Petunia will shout and pull his ear if he ever drops a single blood in her home. Not to mention what will his Uncle will do once he gets back from work. He can't even say that it was their son who pushed him and the cause of the large gash in his leg. No, all he could do was find a cloth or anything that will help him clean the blood before going into the house.

After some searching, he finds an old blanket just under some box. As he pulls the blanket a little teddy bear came out with it. The stuff toy is old and a bit dirty and only the size of an adult hand. Seeing the toy, he thinks of a way to sneak it into his cupboard under the stairs. You see, he never had any toy in his entire life, while his cousin has a lot of them. In fact they even devoted a small room just for Dudley's toys. He can't even burrow one; he learned that the hard way last year. He still have a scar from that incident, when Uncle Vernon belt him in the back after seeing him reading one of Dudley's fairy tale book.

After cleaning the blood of his leg, he picks up the teddy bear and decided to go back to his relatives' house. After a bit of checking to see if there are a people in the living room, the boy tiptoes towards the cupboard. Placing the teddy bear just under the rags he called clothes, he walk to the bathroom to clean up.

As he walks past the kitchen, he heard his Aunt shriek "BOY! Come over here this instant!"

"What is it aunt Petunia?"

"What have I told you about dirtying the house?" her Aunt continued to shout "You ungrateful boy! We fed you and let you stay in our house and you keep ruining my clean floor! Go back to you cupboard and stay there! Wait until Vernon hears this."

The dirt in question is exactly five drops of blood that he forgot to wipe out and made its way to the tile floor. By the way his Aunt keep on shouting it looks like he murdered her son. He swears, his aunt goal everyday is to find some excuse to punish him.

Instead of vocalizing his thoughts to her aunt, he walks back to his cupboard and contemplates what will be his punishment for today.

Just before six in the evening, he heard a car outside the house. '_Must be uncle Vernon. Brace yourself boy freak.'_ He just hopes that his Uncle is in a good mood today.

He heard the door open and some whispering just before his Uncle bellowed "FREAK!"

The skinny boy moves out of the cupboard and didn't have time to react to avoid a fist connecting to his arm.

He skidded to floor from the impact and bites his bottom lip to avoid crying out in pain.

'_Uncle Vernon must have a rough day._' He thought.

Vernon picks up the boy and shoves him to the wall. "You know what you did today FREAK! Because of you that I got demoted earlier! It's your bad luck that prevented me to finalize a deal today! Then you have the gall to pick a fight on Dudley?! You ungrateful little brat! I didn't feed you and keep you alive all these years just to bring bad luck to my house! Then you come in here in the afternoon and make a mess in the living room!"

Each mistake that his Uncle thought he did today was accompanied by a punch in different parts of his body.

After 15 minutes of shouting and beating, his uncle shove him back in the cupboard. He heard the door slam close and a lock put in place.

"You will stay there until I deem necessary! And don't make any noise or I'll beat the freakiness out of you some more." He heard his Uncle said from the close door

Once he heard the footsteps walk away, he let the tears flow. He didn't understand why everyone hates him. He doesn't know what he did that makes his relative treat him like that. Even the neighbours spite him or ignore him. He doesn't even have friends as the other kids tend to avoid him or taunts him when he gets close.

With these thoughts, Boy freak cried himself to sleep.

oOoOoOo

It was midnight, Wednesday, July 31 to be exact. It's the boy's birthday but he doesn't know that. All he knows is that he's not eaten for days. Just some water shoves into the cupboard by his Aunt twice a day. Since that incident couple of days ago, his Uncle still didn't let him out. The room is stinking with sweat and urine.

"_Hello Harry..."_

"Huh? Who is there?" whispered the startled boy.

"_I'm a friend._"

"A friend?"

"_Why yes, if you want to that is..."_

"But I'm not Harry, my name is boy freak or freak boy. That's what people call me all the time."

"_Hmm, but your real name is Harry James Potter_."

"How can you be sure? I didn't even know who you are or where you are."

"_I'm right here in the corner. Under some clothes."_

Boy freak or Harry if the voice is correct scurried to the corner and dig in the pile of clothes. What he found is the little teddy bear that he picks up in the garbage can a few days ago.

"You're a teddy bear!" Harry whispered incredulously.

"_Ohh, Is that what you people call me? But you can call me Mr. Satan. You'll be my friend right, Harry?"_

"Of course Mr. Satan! I never had any friends before though. But how do you know my name is Harry? My relatives always call me freak or boy." Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"_I know lots of things Harry, believe me your name is one of those things. And about your relatives, well they are not nice to you aren't they? But I will be your friend. I'll teach you lots of things Harry. Things to make you stronger, things that can help you to pay them back for the things they did to you..."_

"Really?! You will teach me things?" Harry is excited for all the things that his friend will teach him.

"_Yeah, I will teach you all that I know Harry. But you have to promise to trust me."_

"I trust you Mr. Satan. Because you're my friend."

"_First lesson Harry. Don't just trust a person just because he is a friend. There are lots of kinds of friends Harry. There is me, a very very close friend that you can trust fully. But there will come a time that you will have other friends. But you can't trust them like you did to me. In fact you should not trust them at all._"

"Why is that?"

"_Because if you tell them your secrets there is a possibility that they will betray you. If you don't tell them deep secrets then they can't betray you right? And you will still have them as a friend."_

"I guess your right Mr. Satan. I always remember that."

"_Before I forgot, Happy Birthday Harry._"

"Today is my birthday? Do you know how old I am Mr. Satan?"

"_Yes, your six years old now Harry."_

"Wow" Harry was amazed by what Mr. Satan told him. '_He really knows a lot of things. I guess it will be a lot of fun to learn things from a teddy bear_' he thought.

"_Of course it will be a lot fun to learn things! Just always remember, the more you know the less people can beat you or belittle you..."_

Harry stared at the teddy bear in shock. '_I didn't say that out load! How did he know what I am thinking?_'

"_Like I told you before, I know a lot of things. Perhaps when you get older I will teach you to know what other people are thinking too. That way, you will know if they are lying to you or not. But enough of that, go to sleep Harry. I will start to teach you things tomorrow morning."_

"Ok, goodnight Mr. Satan" With that Harry lay in a small cot, clutching the small teddy bear. A moment later he falls asleep with a small smile in his face for the first time in many years.


	3. Training

A/n: Finish this one early. Im not quite happy on how it turn out but I hope you guys like it.

A/N 2: sorry i had to reupload chapter 3. I accidentally submit one of the early draft. Don't worry all I change are the names of the spells.

Chapter 3: Training

Morning soon came for Harry. He knew he will still be stuck in the cupboard. But he's not worried anymore. For the first time in his life, he has a friend. Even though it's just a teddy bear and he can't tell other people about it. Besides he really didn't want to. If his relatives know about Mr. Satan they will take it from him then he will be punish some more for being a freak, whatever that was.

With that thought, he decided to keep the presence of Mr. Satan to himself. It will be his first ever deep secret. Besides Mr. Satan promise to teach him lots of things. He will become stronger someday and no one will be able to hurt him anymore.

"_I see that you are already awake Harry."_

"Good morning Mr. Satan. When are you going to teach me things?" asked Harry excitedly

"_Eager are we. Very well. First thing first, I will explain to you lots of things. But you need to do the hard work. It might be painful and sometimes boring to you but it's necessary. Understood?"_

"I'll try my best Mr. Satan" Harry solemnly intoned.

"_I'm sure you will Harry, I'm sure you will._"

oOoOoOo

"_Ok, first thing first. In this planet, there are forces or energy that you can use to make it do what you want. Not all people can access this special energy but fortunately for you, your one those of that can._"

"WOW! Are you sure I can have this special energy Mr. Satan?" Harry was ecstatic. If Mr. Satan said is true then he could do anything he want. Maybe he's relative will be kind to him then.

"_Now now Harry, what did I told you about your doubt in me?_"

"That you know a lot of things Mr. Satan and this is one of them" answered Harry sheepishly.

"_Always keep that in mind Harry. And about your relatives? Give up that hope that they will treat you better Harry. Instead look forward to the day where you can get your revenge._"

"B-But, Mr. Satan! They are my relatives; I don't want them to get hurt."

"_Let me put it this way Harry. Do they treat you like you are related to them? You see the difference of their treatment to their son to what they do to you? For all we know they are the enemy of your parents and they took you after your parents died just to extract revenge._"

Harry was horrified. When Mr. Satan put it that way, it all makes sense. The punishment he always received for the things that he didn't do. The way they call him other names so that he won't know who he really is.

"So what we will do Mr. Satan? What if they kill me next? I should go run away!" Harry began to panic.

"_Calm down kid. You will not run away for now. Do you think you could survive out there at your current condition? And they have lots of people that will hunt you when you go. Before you took me from that trash can, I feel some people nearby that can access special energy like you do. And I think they are the same group of enemies of your parents. Besides, they will not kill you. They will only make you suffer. But they won't kill you. I think you are important to them. And we can use that to our advantage."_

"What?!" Harry whispered furiously. "There are other people here that are like me? Are my so called relatives one of them?"

"_You are learning Harry. But no, they are not one of them. I have this theory that your parent's enemy put you with this common people so that you won't learn to access your special power. That way there will be no chance of you escaping to them."_

"That make sense" pondered Harry "But when will I escape here? They may not kill me but they will continue to hurt me. How will I become stronger if they beat me always?"

"_Remember your promise last night?_"

"That I will trust you no matter what?"

"_Yeah, that one. Haven't you notice that no matter how they beat you, you're healed the next morning except for the scars? That's because of the special energy inside you healing your injuries overnight. Very few people know this, every time your energy heals you, you become stronger and one day you'll be even immune to pain. By doing that, the number of how much of those special energy you can store in your body increase. So every time they hurt you, starve you they are helping you become stronger._"

"If you say so Mr. Satan. But I still don't like it that I will be hurt every day before I can run away." Harry said uncertainly.

"_This is your first lesson Harry. You need to embrace the pain. That way you will learn to ignore it. This pain that this common people giving you right now is nothing compare to the pain you will get after we get away from here. So you must be prepared."_

Harry made a mental note about that. If what Mr. Satan said is true then he will get use to suffering. He will not cry anymore, he will never show any weakness from now on.

"_Don't worry, I will teach you how to mask your emotion and to push the pain aside that you will almost not notice it. First I will tell you about this special energy and how to access them._

_This special energy is called magic. The people who can access this magic are called wizards and witches. Most of the time, wizards' access magic by using a magical sticks called wands. These wands help wizards to channel magic and some spells need precise movements in order to cast successfully. There are magic's that you can perform without a wand but it will need lots of energy to do so, and only powerful witches and wizards can do it. And always remember that every magic you use have a repercussion._

_Every people have a magical core where their magic is stored. The more powerful the wizard the larger his core is. Think of this like a bucket of water where the water is your magic. If the common wizard has a core the size of a bucket, some have the size of a tub and the most powerful of them have a core the size of a water tank. Every time you use magic, it's like taking water out of the bucket. When your core is half empty you will began to feel exhausted. You will continue to tire if you keep on casting magic. When you empty your core your body will close off in a coma state until you regain more than half of your magic again. It's called magical exhaustion. Wizards and witches tend to avoid this because it's very dangerous. There is a high chance that you will not come out of coma. What I will teach you is how to push yourself in the brink of a magical exhaustion. Because every time you come close to it, your core will expand to adjust from a strenuous activity. But I must warn you, it will be a painful experience. "_

To say Harry was amazed is an understatement. Magic exist! And there are people you can perform it, him included. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Mr. Satan is making fun of him. But he trusts his teddy bear, He believes everything he says because he will help him become powerful and pain is a small price to pay.

"_Now, there are different kinds of magic. Light magic, Powerful and Dark magic. It is called light magic not because it's good but because this type of magic does not have big negative effects on the caster. Almost all of the light spells only require a small sacrifice of magic from the wizard to cast. _

_Powerful magic, all of them need a large amount of energy to cast. Common wizards can only cast two powerful magic before they begin to tire out. Also some of these need you to meet certain requirements in order to cast successfully._

_Dark magic doesn't necessarily mean evil. They are called dark because all of them have a serious negative effect on the caster. Unlike powerful spells that you only need to meet the requirements, dark magic needs you to sacrifice something in order to cast it successfully. Also, some dark magic are easy to cast compare to their counterpart in powerful magic. That's why most dark magic are great for combat. An example of this is the Explosion hex. "Eruptum" is a type of powerful magic that will drain an average wizard at least ¼ of their core. While "Erumpo" is a dark magic that only require 1/8 of their core but it has a great backlash that will strain or dislocate your shoulder if you're not strong enough. Another example: "Osteo Recro" a powerful healing spell that require great concentration and complicated wand movement just to mend a bone. It also takes about 15minutes to an hour to completely mend the bone. Most healers prefer to use potions than this spell. "Resarcio Ossis" a dark bone mending spell that fix a broken bone while shattering another bone in your body of your choosing. In order to cast it successfully, you just need to tap your wand on the injured part while thinking of another part to sacrifice for the spell._

_What I will be teaching you is how to use this magic efficiently. Once you get out of this hole we will start to train your body. You need to build stamina to avoid the strain in using magic. Just do all the chores that hag gives you and start taking long walks everyday. Once you build some stamina I will teach spells that you can cast without a wand. It maybe light spells, reading minds or my favourite; magnetism."_

"Umm, is that some kind of thingy that sticks to metals?" The confused boy asked.

"_No, magnetism is the ability to influence others or in some cases make them do what you want."_

As Harry about to ask more, he heard the lock in the cupboard being open. He immediately shoves the teddy bear under the clothes.

"BOY! Come out here and clean yourself. After that, I want you to tend the garden. Remove the weeds and repot some plants. You will not be eating anything unless your finish with the chore got it? Make sure you won't dirty my house again or you will get a repeat on what happen last Sunday!" bellowed Aunt Petunia.

oOoOoOo

Over the course of the year, Harry was force to do chores every morning. He would be let out of the house after lunch and told to return before dark. He was still beaten regularly. His relatives also didn't allow him to go to school like Dudley claiming that they won't waste money on him and all he was good for is serving them.

During this time, Mr. Satan thought him how to read and write using newspapers and magazines Harry found in garbage pile or in the park. Mr. Satan also though him how to be inconspicuous that Harry uses to steal money from his relatives to buy thing like books for preschool and some food when he was being starved. Harry also jogs around the park in the insistence of his friend to built endurance.

By the end of the year, Harry could almost feel the change. He was not easily exhausted after the chore and all the exercise he do the whole day. He is also sure that he learns a lot from Mr. Satan and all those books he bought than Dudley learn from school.

oOoOoOo

"_Harry I think your ready to learn magic..."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, you have sufficient amount of energy now that you will not get tired easily after casting magic's that I will teach you."_

"Whatever you say Mr. Satan. So, what will I learn first?" said an excited boy.

"_First I need you to look inside yourself. Find your magic and learn to call it…"_

Harry look at the teddy bear incredulously. "Err, how will I do that?"

"_Close your eyes and try to think of nothing. When you see a total darkness, try to breathe evenly. Once there, examine your surroundings and tell me what you see."_

Harry did what was told. After closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind. But other things keep popping inside his head. After minutes of this without success he began to get irritated.

"_Breathe in and out Harry. Don't get angry, you not get the result that way. How about this, try to picture in your mind a total darkness. Your always trap in this dark place Harry. Imagining the dark will be easy on you."_

Breathing in and out and calming himself. Harry tried to picture his cupboard during midnight. After a few minutes of this, his body relax and in front of him is a vast of nothingness.

"_Describe to me what you see in front and above you…"_

"I see total darkness ahead of me but there different lights of some sort above me." Harry answered in a calm voice.

"_Good, now I want you to turn to your left and tell me what you see. After that, do the same to your right."_

Obeying Mr. Satan, Harry turn to his left and examining his surroundings. "All I see is black in here too. Oh wait! I see something ripple from far away. I don't know what it is but it's like water in the pond but I can't see what's disturbing it."

"_Hmm interesting, you have some potential Harry. Now turn to your right and tell me what you see."_

Rotating to his right, his brow furrowed. "I don't see anything to my right."

"_Really? Nothing? A house, castle or even a dome? Anything where you can go into?"_

"Yeah nothing in there. Just pure blackness."

"_I guess I can't teach you to close your mind Harry. In order to do that you must have something to retreat to your right. I'm sorry; I guess we'll just find a way to compensate that weakness..."_

"Oh, I have a weakness then..." Harry whispered dejectedly. "So what's that ripple in my left?"

"_That's some kind of animal in you Harry. Someday you will be able to call it. When you do, you can transform to become that animal anytime you want too. But you still have a lot to learn to be able to identify what animal is that ripple you see let along call it."_

"Ok. But what is this thing behind my back?" questioned Harry.

"_Behind your back?"_

"Yeah, I see four shadows that look like a man and a pair of red eyes."

"_WHAT?! Four people with red eyes?"_

"No, no!" amended Harry. "Just four shadow. It belongs to no one. And only a pair of red eyes that's floating far away."

"_Hmm, that's most curious. I haven't heard anything like that Harry. In fact I didn't know that it's possible to see what is in your back since you can only turn you head left or right."_

"Err, I can see it clearly. In fact I think I can walk over there."

"_Walk?! Harry you can only use your head while in that state. You mean to tell me that you have feet as well?"_

"If I look down I can see my whole body. It's like it's a different world in here. Harry is confused, Mr. Satan didn't know about this? Is this good or bad? Will he be able to go back to the cupboard? Or is he stuck in this blackness?

"_I must admit Harry that this is new to me also. But don't worry; I'm sure you could go back here if you try. That blackness where you are in right now is your center. In front and above you is your magic .Having pure darkness in front of you means that you can cast dark magic easily and when casting other types of magic you need to call those different lights above you. To your left is your inner animal and to your right is your mind defences. Normally people see some kind of dome to their right which they can strengthen as time goes by. People go there to protect their memories when someone invades it. Your defences are base on how good are you in mind arts. Some people built castle or fortress to replace the dome. The dome is the basic defence and all people have it even those that don't have access to special energy. But that dome can be easily broken. That's why I'm surprise that you don't have even the common barrier._

_Now, what I want you to do is walk towards those shadows and do anything with it. Talk to them, touch them, anything you can think of."_

"Ok, I'm walking closer to them but the red eyes seem to move away. I thought he's with the shadows but I don't think I could touch it even if I walk towards it for days." Harry stated curiously.

"_Don't bother the eyes for now. Just concentrate with the shadow."_

Harry walk in front of the four shadows. He tried talking to it but it didn't respond. He tried touching it but his fingers just pass through it.

"I don't think it does something Mr. Satan. It didn't talk back and I can't even touch it."

"_Well I think we'll leave them for now. Just check on it once in a while and see if there is some changes ok? Now, I want you to come back. Just think of the place you were in before the meditation."_

Harry closes his eyes and pictures the inside of his cupboard. In an instant the smell of sweat return and as he opens his eyes, h notice that he was back in his cupboard.

"_Excellent Harry. Now you need to practice going back and forth until you could do it in an instant._"

"Thank you Mr. Satan" with that, Harry closes his eyes and began to practice.

oOoOoOo

After weeks of practicing, Harry can see his center and back in an instant. He then proceeds to practice calling his magic in seconds. Once Mr. Satan is satisfied with his performance, he began to teach him basic spell that he could cast without a wand. Spells like Levitation charm, Summoning charm and "Episkey" a light healing spell that can close up minor wounds.

He also teaches Harry the art of magnetism. How to control his emotions and put different mask in his face. Harry also learns to call some dark magic into his eyes and use some kind of compulsion charm to make the person susceptible to suggestion. His first victim is the librarian. Using sweet words and puppy dog eyes, Mrs. Stone let him enter the library and borrow books occasionally.

As the day pass, Harry continues to train and learn. His relatives are still beating him regularly but he didn't give them satisfaction for it by showing no emotion at all. As time goes by, his deep hatred towards other people continues to grow. And if he just look closer at the four shadows, he might notice that they are beginning to have facial features...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you can think of spells that have a reasonable side effects please let me know and I will try to add it on the story.


	4. First Blood

A/N: Thanks to those three that found my story interesting. To the others, well I did warn you in my profile that my story might be a crap. Unfortunately I will continue to writeand hope to finish this story in the future.

To "My Solitude" I hope you will still be intrigued after reading this.

A/N2: Just to clarify:

_italics_ means its Mr. Satan speaking or if its encase in ' ' it is the character thoughts.

Underline means the shadow is talking.

**Chapter 4: First Blood**

Saturday, May 14, 1988

#4 Private Drive, Surrey

Harry was out in the garden trimming some plant when he saw Aunt Petunia talking to an old woman. It was the woman who is living down the block. She is carrying a handbag and has two cats circling her feet.

"Aunt Petunia must be gossiping again. Ohh I hate cats!" Harry is a bit short tempered at the moment. Last night Uncle Vernon belts him just because he is "breathing too loud".

"BOY! Come over here!" his Aunt shout. She looks gleeful if Harry is not mistaken.

"COMING!" shouted Harry. '_I wonder what it is this time._'

"Don't you dare shout at me you ungrateful brat!" hissed Petunia. Turning to the old woman she plastered a smile "This is Mrs. Figg, I want you to come to her and help clean her house. You obey everything she said understand!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" intoned Harry.

"Come child, lots of things to do." The old lady grabs him by the arm, directing him to the house three blocks down. "I'll pay you every weekend Petunia. See you later."

'_Great, now my so called relatives are making money out of me as a slave_.' Harry thought darkly.

For the whole day Harry clean Mrs. Figg's house and feed her cats. The old woman gave him some casserole for lunch. He was escorted back to his relatives' house before dark.

After exchanging pleasantries with the old woman, his Aunt shoves him to his cupboard without giving him any dinner. Once inside, he tried to sleep and rest his aching body. His teddy bear forgotten at the moment.

At four in the morning, Harry awoke by the grumbling of his stomach. He sneaks to the kitchen, grab some apple then walk back to the cupboard. After eating a bit, he narrated his day to Mr. Satan.

"_Hmm, try and bring me with you when you go back to this old woman's house Harry."_

"Sure Mr. Satan. What do you have in mind?"

"_I'm really not sure Harry. This woman is a bit dodgy. We need to know who she really is and uncover her motives…"_

"I need to be in her house by next weekend to do more chores. I'll bring you with me then." Harry was repulsed by the number of cats in that woman's house. He hates those stupid beasts. He still remembers all those cuts that he got when Dudley dumped a large cat inside the cupboard while he's sleeping.

oOoOoOo

Doing chores, jogging and learning from Mr. Satan, the weekend finally arrives. By nine on the morning, Harry arrives on the front door of Mrs. Figg. His teddy bear, stuff in the pocket of his overly large pants.

Mrs. Figg opens the door and ushered him inside. "Come in Harry. Your right in time, the attic needs some cleaning."

"_I fell a little bit of magic coming from her Harry, but for some reason she's not capable of accessing it. And she seems to know you fairly well considering you only met her once."_

Harry didn't answer, he knows only he can hear Mr. Satan. He just didn't want the old lady to think he was crazy and talking to himself.

"Over there is the attic" Mrs. Figg pointed to the ladder in the corner. "Just push the trapdoor above. I want you to clean the dust in there. Don't touch the boxes, some of them contain old fragile objects."

Hours of dusting, Mr. Satan told Harry to try to enter Mrs. Figg's mind to extract some information. It will also serve as a practice session for him. By lunch time Mrs Figg called Harry and offered him some sandwich and juice. While eating, Harry tried to catch the woman's eyes. When he made contact, he pushes dark magic into his eyes and prod Mrs. Figg's mind.

In an instant, Harry was transported inside his core. Instead of blackness, he saw a frail dome in front of him. It didn't take much to enter it. One by one, he saw memories. In one memory, he saw the woman kneeling in front of the fireplace talking to an old man whose head is floating in the fire. Feeding his curiosity, he searches for some information pertaining to the old man. He learns that the man's name is Dumbledore with many first name and many titles. Apparently Dumbledore is the principal or the headmaster of a school that only accept magical people. Taking all this information in, something caught his eye. It's an old memory and somewhat involves Harry.

------------

_Dumbledore is standing near number four private drive. Beside him is a woman with a pointy hat. Mrs. Figg is on the other side of the street keeping an eye. They heard a roaring of an engine. After a few minutes, a motorbike landed nearby. A huge man climb down carrying a baby in a blue blanket. "Here he is professor, just what you....._

_-------------  
_

Just then a cat jump to the table, making Mrs. Figg look down.

'_Arghh! Stupid cat! Can't it distract the woman later?' _thought Harry furiously. _'I guess I'll try again next time.'_

But Harry didn't get another opportunity. After eating, Mrs Figg told him to finish cleaning the attic then he can go home.

Instead of going home, Harry decide to go to the public library and practice some reading and math. Before dawn, he jogs to his relatives' house.

The next day, he still didn't get the chance to enter the old woman's mind. He was task to weed the garden while Mrs. Figg walks her cats around the block. This frustrates Harry to no end. He suspects that Mrs. Figg discover that Harry entered her mind and decided to avoid making eye contact. But Mr. Satan assures Harry that it's not possible. Apparently, non magical people have no way to know that someone is reading their minds.

A month pass, and Harry is still not close to have enough time inside her mind to view the entire memory. Although he gets other information out of her. Apparently, the old man hired Mrs. Figg to look after Harry. She contacts the Dumbledore every week after Harry's visit.

oOoOoOo

Sunday, July 31st 1988

#31 Private Drive, Surrey

Arabella Figg woke up and ready for the day. "Young Harry is eight years old today. I'll let him celebrate with his relatives for a while then I will invite him for some tea and cake today. Maybe he can tell me how his childhood had been."

Mrs. Figg busied herself by feeding her cats and cleaning the living room. By nine in the morning she decided to call Petunia and ask for Harry, telling her that she needed help in carrying her groceries.

Half an hour later, there is a knock on the door, Arabella open the door to greet Harry. What she saw greatly shock her. The boy's face is covered by bruises and he is holding his left ribs. Trying to hide her surprise, she ushered the boy to the living room as she head straight to the kitchen to floo Albus.

"Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmasters office" she said aloud after throwing some floo powder to the fireplace. _'Why did he register his full name in the floo network, I don't know.'_

She bustled to the pantry looking for the cake while waiting for Dumbledore to receive her call.

"Ah, Arabella, I didn't expect to hear from you until this evening. Is there an emergency?" Albus said once his head settle down in the fire.

"Dumbledore, the boy is in the living room right now. He has bruises all over his face and seems to be limping." Arabella fretted while putting the kettle on the stove.

"Bruises? Surely it is just some minor accident? You know kids; they bump on things once in a while." Dumbledore replied. His eyes twinkling in amusement.

"It was no accident Albus! His relatives are abusing him. I reported it to you many times but you don't believe me!" she shouted at Dumbledore. 'If_ he could only see the boy I doubt he will call it a minor accident.'_

"Even if you're right, we cannot relocate the boy Arabella. As long as he and his aunt are alive, young Harry is protected inside their home. Besides, maybe it is just a minor punishment. At least it will keep the boy humble. This is for the best." Here Albus face turn to a cheerful one. "Now if that is all, I must be off! I will be gone for a month at least. I'll talk to you when I came back. You know how to contact me if there is a **REAL **emergency." With that, the Headmaster's head is gone.

"Goodbye Albus. I hope your right about the boy." Arabella muttered to herself. She put the tea and two slices of cake on a tray then headed to the living room.

As she opens the door, she was shock to see Harry standing there. Dark tendrils of energy coming out of his eye. His face was contorted in deep hatred. The boy notice her and smirked. In an instant, she feels as if her head is being split in two. Memories keep flashing in front of her as she saw her life being played and she can't do anything to stop it. Half an hour later, she knew no more.

oOoOoOo

Sunday, July 31st 1988

Cupboard, #4 Private Drive, Surrey

Today is Harry's 8th birthday. It's supposed to be a special day but knowing his relatives he's day will be filled by chores and some beatings.

As if to prove his point, the door of the cupboard is forcefully yank open. His uncle then drags him towards the backyard.

"BOY, Dudley wants to be a boxer in school. And you are going to help him today." the whale that he called Uncle yank him towards a tree. "Yes, you will be a great help. You will be his punching bag for the day!"

The next thing Harry knew, he is tied to the tree while Dudley gleefully punch him. Trying to ignore the pain, Harry retreat to his core. Quietly seething inside his core, he tried to push some magic toward his whole body to numb the pain.

After one hour of torture, Aunt Petunia told Vernon to release the boy because Mrs. Figg requires him to her house. Reluctantly, his Uncle let him go and told him to clean himself and make sure not to show his freakiness to other people.

After cleaning up, a limping Harry drags himself toward Mrs. Figg house. The old woman ushered him in. If she notice his bruises, she didn't say anything.

"Make yourself comfortable in the living room while I prepare some tea Harry." The woman then proceeds to the kitchen and close the door.

As Harry examine some pictures on the table, he heard the word Dumbledore coming in the kitchen. Out of curiosity he walks towards the kitchen door and attempt to listen.

"Ah Arabella........ expect to hear......... evening............. an emergency?" said a muffled voice of a man.

"Dumbledore, the boy is in the living room right now. He has bruises all over his face and seems to be limping." Mrs. Figg replied. He heard some pots clanging while the woman talks.

"Surely............ accident?" Unfortunately he can only hear snippets of what Dumbledore is saying.

'_Must be floating his head in the fire again. Got to ask Mr. Satan how they do that.' _thought Harry. He presses his ear to the door in hope to hear the man clearly.

"It was no accident Albus! His relatives are abusing him. I reported it to you many times but you don't believe me!"

'_So she knows I am being mistreated and yet they didn't do anything to stop it.'_ His forgotten anger is starting to rise again.

"Even if you're right, we cannot relocate the boy Arabella. As long as he and his aunt are alive, young Harry is protected inside their home. Besides, maybe it is just a minor punishment. At least it will keep the boy humble. This is for the best." The old man's voice is too cheerful for Harry's taste. "Now if that is all, I must be off! I will be gone for a month at least. I'll talk to you when I came back. You know how to contact me if there is a **REAL **emergency."

"Goodbye Albus. I hope your right about the boy."

To say Harry is angry is an understatement. _'How dare that Dumbledore says it for the best?! He doesn't even know what I am going through in that house. Make me humble my arse! I will show them all! They will pay on what they did to me!'_

Just then the kitchen door open, he saw Mrs. Figg came out holding a tray of food. In that instant, he feels someone take control of his magic. Large quantity of dark magic start to gather in his eyes. He shoves those energy toward the old woman shredding its flimsy mind defense. He observe his body rummage the woman's mind like a rampaging bull.

One by one, he saw the woman's life in front of him. It was then he found the memory that's been plaguing him since last month.

_-------------_

_Dumbledore is standing near number four private drive. Beside him is a woman with a pointy hat. Mrs. Figg is on the other side of the street keeping an eye. They heard a roaring of an engine. After a few minutes, motorbike landed nearby. _

_A huge man climb down carrying a baby in a blue blanket. "Here he is professor, just what you ordered me to."_

"_Excellent Hagrid!" Dumbledore cried jovially. "I assume you encounter some difficulties?"_

"_Uh uh, Sirius Black wanted to take little Harry here at first but I told him I need to take the boy to you." The man called Hargid proudly said. "He relented and lends me this flying motorbike instead."_

"_It's a good thing you convince him then. Mr. Black is the one that told Voldemort the location of the Potters seeing that he is their secret keeper." Dumbledore seem to lose some of his exuberance._

_The woman beside Dumbledore seems shock at this revelation as well as Hagrid but it is mix with a confuse look_.

_Deciding to bring back the happy mood, Dumbledore change the subject. "Anyway, give young Mr. Potter here so that we can settle him in front of this house."_

_The woman's face change from shock to indignant. "Surely you will not leave the boy to those muggles Albus! I watched them throughout the day and they are the worse muggles I ever saw."_

_Albus Dumbledore sigh, they already discussed this earlier. "Minerva, like I told you before this is for the best. Petunia is the only relative of Mr. Potter here. I already built the blood wards that will protect him from harm."_

"_You mean harm from the outside of the house. But who will protect him in the inside? From what Lilly told me, her sister hates magic and this Petunia hates her own sister because of it." Minerva argued, trying to make Albus change his mind._

"_I'm sure she won't treat a baby like that. Besides, I will leave a letter with Harry here to explain everything to them." Albus place the baby in a basket and put a letter on top of it. He then proceeds to the house and place the basket on the porch._

"_I hope this plan of yours won't bite you in the head someday." Minerva muttered. She then turns around and with a small pop she was gone._

"_I assure you Minerva, this plan will succeed." Apparently Dumbledore hear her. With a wave to Mrs. Figg indicating that all was done, he disappeared as well._

_-------------_

After searching through the old woman's mind some more. Harry discovered that his parents left him some money in a bank called gringotts. And that's where Albus Dumbledore was getting the money to pay Mrs. Figg. He also learn that when he reach the age of eleven, Mrs. Figg was instructed to explain to him things about the magical world and will be given a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. Apparently, magical people attend school at the age of eleven. He also discover that he have a godfather that is currently imprison in an island that is called Azkaban. Allegedly, this Sirius Black sells the Potters to Voldemort but suspiciously, he didn't get a trial to defend himself.

Half an hour later, Harry can't find any memories of importance for him. He also notice that he have control of his magic again. Retreating from the woman's mind, he is shock to see Mrs. Figg just standing there with a glaze look and an open mouth with drool dripping from it.

"Err, Mrs. Figg are you alright?" Harry asks nervously. His anger forgotten.

The woman didn't reply. It just stands there with a stupid look on her face. He was starting to panic when a voice startled him.

"From the way you act, I would say you didn't like what I did."

For a moment, Harry thought it was Mr. Satan. But the voice is similar to his own only a bit arrogant.

"Look inside your core Harry. So we could start the introduction." Another voice said this one spoke like a leader, a bit wise and has an authority in it.

Seeing that he will at least get some answer, Harry relaxes and enters his core. "Well, all I see is darkness."

"Stupid kid. Turn around!"

Turing around, Harry is surprise. He sees the red eyes far away but instead of shadows, he sees four people that look like him except for one thing. These four people have different emotions on their face. One is sneering at him, beside it is a pensive Harry and is standing with great confidence. The other one have a small smile in his face and eyes that shining with playfulness. The last one looks like a mannequin showing no emotion at all and just staring ahead.

"Well punk, are you just going to gawk at us or we could introduce ourselves to you?" the sneering Harry says.

"Don't mind him Harry. He's just grumpy today, what's with all that happen. I'm sure we will all get along." The happy Harry gave him a roguish grin and a wink.

"I quite agree with Chrestos over here Harry. Let me make the introduction. We four are part of you. We manifest from the shadows that you discover last year. To explain further, we are a different part of your personality. Chrestos over there is your happy and playful side. Atheos here is the violent part or your dark side so to speak. The silent one is Phimarion; he will be your mask to the world. And I'm Phronimos, the intelligent one. The part of you that seek knowledge, wisdom and power."

'_This is unexpected_' thought Harry. "Let me guess, Atheos over there decided to control my magic earlier and the he is one responsible for turning Mrs. Figg like a zombie."

"You are quite right punk. I'm the one that push great amount of magic to dig the old hag's mind. But you are responsible too. I just helped you execute the most violent action that you thought." Atheos smiled wickedly at him.

"I can't deny that I haven't thought of doing that. And it's quite a payback. But we can't leave her like this. That old man Dumbledore will check on her in a month!"

"I don't think there anything we could do for her. She will be like that for the rest of her life. I suggest that we get rid of her but make sure there will be no evidence that will pinpoint to us." Phronimos said.

"Ahh, you want a perfect crime. This is my forte." Atheos said gleefully. "Here is what we should do...."

oOoOoOo

8:00 PM, July 31st 1988

Cupboard, #4 Private Drive, Surrey

".......................... and we decided to leave the gas open, put some eggs in the microwave and set it to turn on by eight in the evening." Harry finish recounting the tale to Mr. Satan.

"_Interesting indeed. You say that Phronimos can help you learn twice as fast? And Chrestos will enhance your Magnetism ability?"_

"And don't forget all those brilliant ideas of Atheos." Harry grin wickedly. "While Phimarion will be my main defence. Reading minds don't work on him."

"_Yes, yes. I can't even sense you when Phimarion is in front. And Atheos is..."_

Whatever Atheos is, Harry didn't find out. Because at that moment a loud explosion was heard outside. He heard Aunt Petunia running towards the front door. Probably looking gleeful that she will have something to gossip by tomorrow.

oOoOoOo

August 28, 1988

Headmasters office, Hogwarts

Dumbledore came back from a well deserve vacation. Running the School, Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards is tiring as of late. It doesn't help that he is feeling aches in his joints because of old age.

He decided to deal with paper works later and talk to Mrs. Figg first. After all Harry Potter is important to the wizarding world.

"Arabella Figg's residence" he cried out after throwing the floo powder towards the fireplace. Once the flames turn green Albus stuck his head to the fire. What he saw on the other side is not what Albus expected. Instead of the kitchen, he saw charred remains of woods and the outside surroundings. Fortunately, it's still early in the morning and no one is in the vicinity. He instantly pull his head back to his office, pick up a quill and he tap his wand to it muttering "portus".

After the portkey activate, Dumbledore found himself in front of a ruin. The only place standing is the wall where a bottom fireplace resides.

"It looks like a big explosion occured here. I guess I have to investigate what happen here." muttered Albus. He then transfigured his robe to a formal suit. Then he walks towards the police station.

It was already in the afternoon when Albus came back to his office. He sat down on his comfortable chair and sigh. It seems an explosion indeed happen, confusingly it involve a gas leak and a micobane. Whatever that is...

Unfortunately, Arabella didn't survive. They found her corpse in the rubble and it was burned terribly. But on the positive side, it happened during the night and Harry wasn't there. It will ruin his plan and the hope of the wizarding world if the boy died prematurely. Indeed sacrifice is necessary for the greater good...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The shadows name are derived from a greek word. I will let you find the meaning of it for youself.


	5. Retribution

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Last few weeks had been very hectic for me. This is sort of a transition chapter and I had problems on how to start it. I also want to remind you guys that this story hasn't been Beta'ed so kinda notify me for mistakes.

I'll try to update much faster but I won't promise anything because I don't want this to become a chore. Thanks a lot for those who read my story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Satan, what do you know about Gringotts?" wheezed Harry. It is the day after the explosion and Harry is currently jogging around the park with the teddy bear in his pocket.

"_It is a magical bank. It is run by goblins. They have an underground cavern that is connected magically through out all of Gringotts bank. The cavern consists of vaults where magical people put all their monies and other treasures. The goblins guard them for a fee. Why did you ask Harry?"_

"I saw that in Mrs. Figg memories. It seems that my parents left me a vault. And Dumbledore is taking money from it to pay Mrs. Figg and who knows who else, maybe he is paying my relatives too." Harry stopped running for a while and he was sitting in a nearby bench huffing for air. "Do you know where is the nearest Gringotts is?"

"_I think I remember where it is. But we must make sure that you won't be recognized by other magical people if we go there. We don't want to let Dumbledore on what we know."_

"So what do you suggest we do?" ask Harry. He really wants to visit the vault as soon as possible. He might find something other than money in there. Something valuable like books or magical objects that might help him against his enemies.

"_I think we need to delay going in there for now. Its just yesterday that the old hag died. We don't want to tip Dumbledore that you know about Gringotts or the magical world in general. He will be suspicious on where you get that knowledge. Besides, there still a lot that you need to learn and we still need to prepare your body. You can always get money from that Uncle of yours if needed."_

"If you say so" Harry shrugged. His face turns from thoughtful to evil grin. "Besides, Atheos have an interesting plan for my relatives. Let's go to the library, I need to find books about engines and cars."

oOoOoOo

"_Harry, I think you must learn to swim. It will help you strengthen your body. The recoil from a powerful spell will strain your shoulder, and swimming will help you prevent that. Let's steal more money from your Uncle to buy swimming trunks and to enroll in swimming lesson."_

With that, Harry passes the day with chores in the morning, alternating jogging and swimming every afternoon. After that, he goes to the library to read and study until before dinner where he needs to come back to his relatives' house. Every night, Mr. Satan teaches him theories on magic and some spells.

oOoOoOo

Its five in the morning, Harry is carefully walking in the garage. It will not do for anyone to see him doing this. Today, his walrus of an uncle will get what he deserves. Last night will be the last time he will receive a beating from Vernon. He could feel his magic working on the bruise in his face and what he assumes as a crack in his rib. Mr. Satan said that its time for retribution. For all the beatings and verbal assault that his Uncle gave him, today will be payback time. The boy just hopes that it will be a slow and painful one.

Harry opens the car's door. Base on what he read in the book, he could disable the brake by tweaking here and there.

'_This shouldn't be hard, I just need to find the right wires to cut'_ While crouching under the steering wheel Harry notice something under the drivers seat. Upon closer inspection, he pulls out a small gun. '_I don't think he will miss this when he die later. And it's small enough that I can easily hide it. I wonder where he hides the rest of the bullets.'_

After 30 minutes, he is done sabotaging his uncle's car. He walks back to his cupboard and wait for his relatives to call him.

Later that day, as Harry return from the library, he saw a police car outside number four. It seems that Vernon got what he deserved. Upon entering the living room, his theory was proven correct. His Aunt was crying while trying to console Dudley. A policeman is explaining to them that Vernon died in a car crash.

Harry smirked inwardly. His plan was successful, the fat oaf won't beat him again. Now he needs to think on what to do with his whale of a cousin. Too bad that he can't kill his Aunt as the so called protection for him will be nullified. But that doesn't mean he can't torture her, and losing a husband and her precious son is more than enough.

Over the course of the week, life is peaceful inside number four. His Aunt is busy with paperwork concerning Vernon's funeral and any money that she could get on the company and the insurance. Even Dudley didn't torment him. But Harry still plans how to take revenge on his cousin. Dudley owns him a lot and most of the scars in his body are a testament of it.

It was a week and a half later when he had his chance. It was afternoon after his jog in the park. He saw Dudley alone on the other side of the busy street apparently waiting for the stop signal to cross. Seeing his opportunity, Harry cast a wandless accio on Dudley's shirt. As a result, Dudley stumbles forward and was hit by a delivery truck. People saw the commotion and immediately tried to help the boy. During the commotion, Harry silently back away from the scene and continue to jog home, fighting not to smirk outwardly.

It was after his shower that he heard to phone ring. A minute later he heard his aunt cry loudly. It seems that the hospital informed Petunia about Dudley's condition.

"Boy come here after you dress!" bellowed Petunia. It seems she is fighting not to hyperventilate. "You will accompany me to the hospital, Dudikins had an accident. We will leave immediately!"

"I'm already done Aunt Petunia," answered Harry. He tried not to laugh at the apparent anguish in his aunt's face.

After a fifteen minutes ride in a cab, Harry was standing in front of a hospital. His aunt grabs his arm and hauled him towards the emergency room.

"I'm here for Dudley Dursley, I'm his mother," Petunia informs the receptionist.

The girl didn't even look up, she just glance at a sheet of paper then said "Go over to that door, he is on third bed to the right."

Harry is cheering inwardly upon seeing Dudley. Unfortunately his aunt didn't have the same reaction. Petunia was crying hysterically. She desperately want to hug and fuss over her son but can't decide if it is safe to do so base on the bandages all over Dudley.

"Mrs. Dursley I presume?" the man in white coat said. Holding out his hand for his aunt to shake. "My name is Dr. Stone, I'm the one seeing over your son."

Petunia shakes the man's hand. "Doctor, what happen to my Dudikings?"

"He was brought here a while ago," Dr. Stone answered while shaking his head. "He was hit by a delivery truck while crossing the street. He suffers a lot of broken bones and it seems his spine is affected too. I need to run some test before we could asses the full extent of his injury."

"Please do everything you can doctor. He just lost his father a month ago. I don't want to lose my Dudley too." Petunia is crying uncontrollably now and gripping the man's hand harder.

Dr. Stone wince then try to extract his hand from the woman's grip. "We will do all we can Mrs. Dursley but I'm telling you now, it will cost a lot. I need you to sign a permission sheet so that we could start the test and the operation afterwards."

After a week of tests and operations, the doctor told Harry and Petunia that Dudley's vertebrae had been fractured. He will be paralyzed waist down and still not sure if he will be able to talk again. Also Dudley will be spending an indefinite time in the hospital recuperating.

One afternoon, Petunia told Harry to stay with his cousin while she withdraws some money to pay for Dudley's hospital bill.

After his aunt left, Harry saw Dudley looking at him, question in his eyes. Smirking, Harry walk towards his cousin.

"How do you feel Dudikins?" whispered Harry in Dudley's ear. "How does it feel to be the one hurting? To feel your broken bones? How do you feel knowing you cannot hurt anyone from now on? That after you get out of this hospital, people will be mocking you, taunting you instead of the other way around? It sucks to be on the other side of the situation eh?" Harry straightens while grinning maniacally.

He saw Dudley's questioning eyes turn to a look of utter horror. All of a sudden, the equipments around his cousin start beeping. A moment later, nurses and doctor enter the room and start checking on Dudley.

"Is something wrong doctor?" asked Harry in a fake hysterics. "Do I have to call my Aunt?"

"Nothing to worry about son," Dr. Stone said while checking Dudley's pulse. "He is just stress, probably because of a nightmare. Good thing you're here, your presence will sooth him."

Harry bows his head and pretended to sniff. "Yeah, it must be terrible for him. He didn't deserve this. He is such a nice cousin."

All the occupants look at him, pity and adoration in their eyes. One beautiful nurse walk toward Harry, kiss his cheek then pat his head. "Such an adorable boy. He's really concern for his cousin," she murmured to the others.

Dudley whimpered some more.

OoOoOoO

It was two weeks after the incident, Dudley is stable now but still need to stay in the hospital. Harry woke up and saw his aunt in the living room holding some papers crying, again. If he is correct in his assumption, he will be visiting Gringotts soon.

"What seems to be a problem Aunt Petunia?" Harry said as he approach.

It was a testament on how upset Petunia that instead of berating Harry, she sniffs and looks at the papers again. "It says here that I depleted Vernon's account. I need to find work to pay the bills. And I doubt that I could earn that much to provide us food while paying Dudley's hospital bill."

'_BINGO!_' thought Harry gleefully. Outside he appears to be thinking very hard. "I think I can help you there Aunt Petunia."

"Huh?" Petunia said intelligently.

"Recently, I received a letter telling me that my parents left an account for…" started Harry but he was interrupted by his Aunt.

"Well, give it to me boy! After all we raised you in our house. That account belongs to me," Said Petunia immediately.

"No!" snarled Harry while narrowing his eyes. He stalked towards his Aunt, the room suddenly becomes warm and the windows started to rattle. "You listen to me old hag. That account is mine alone. You do what I say or I won't give you anything and you won't have any money to pay to your son's medical needs."

Instinctively, Petunia back away in fear. "W-what do...? What do yyou want me to do?" she stuttered.

Immediately, he relaxes. The rooms turn back to normal. "Now that we establish who is in charge here from now on," Harry said cheerfully while rummaging his pockets. "I need you to take me charring road. We need to look for a pub name Leaky Cauldron. From there, we will go to a bank called Gringotts. Oh! Before I forget, it's a magical bank!" He pulls a key of some sort and shows it to his aunt.

"M-magical?" squeaked Petunia.

"Yup! So you better behave, or else they will kill you if you insult them or something." Harry was having a good time seeing his aunt discomfort but resigned demeanor. "But first, give me some money. I need to buy decent clothes and a haircut. Apparently, I'm famous in magical world so I need to disguise. I don't want to attract attention unless necessary."

"Now you see here..." it seems his Aunt forgot their earlier conversation.

"No, I don't have to see. Unless you want your precious Dudders to die, you will do as I say." He cut off before his Aunt build a full rant. "You still don't get it do you? Let me make it clear. You do as I say every time, I give you money for everyday expenses and to pay Dudley's hospital bill. Defy me one more time and the deal is off. I will be gone here and you won't have any cents to spend."

Petunia gulped. She didn't know if the boy really has that much money but she can't gamble Dudley's life. She opens her purse and pulls all her money. "H-here, it's for the electrical bill b-but I don't need to p-pay for it t-till t-the end of the month. You use that to buy anything you need for now. E-enjoy." She hand him the money then scampered upstairs.

OooOoOo

Harry is having a good time. He just finished buying some boxers, cargo pants and jeans. He also bought t-shirts that fits a pair of trainers and sandals and a sweater with hood. He just hopes that it's enough to hide his scar. Now all he needs is a haircut, hopefully he could do something with his unruly hair.

An hour later, Harry walk out from the barber shop his hair in a spike. His barber frustrated that some of Harry's hair keeps on standing no matter what he put on decided to make his hair in a spike. "If you can't beat them, join them." He said to Harry after he hands over a bottle of gel and tells him where to buy some more later.

Since it is only after lunch. He decides to head home and see if there's still time to go to the bank.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry called after entering the house. He saw his Aunt in the kitchen, sipping a tea. "Can we still go to the bank today? I want to see how much I own so that I could budget it properly."

Petunia look at the clock, grateful that they have plenty of time. She didn't want to upset her nephew anymore than necessary. "We still have plenty of time. It's only less than an hour travel from here to charring cross. Maybe after your transaction we could buy some food?" she asked hopefully. "It seems were out of stock and I gave you all the money I have for this month."

"Well see," said Harry. "Do you need to change or can we go now?"

"I will just get my coat and purse then we will be on our way." Petunia said as she walks up the stairs to get the said items and probably to put some make-up.

OOoOoOo

An hour later, they were walking across charring cross road looking for a pub name Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you sure its here? I don't see a pub anywhere." Petunia said after some time.

'_Base on what I got from Mrs. Figg's mind there is a pub here and from there we can go to the bank. I just hope she is correct or my entire plan is for naught,_' Harry thought. He was going to suggest looking at the other street when he notices a shabby place beside a book store.

Pulling his aunt sleeve, he pointed at the establishment. "I think I saw a pub over there Aunt Petunia," He proceeds to drag Petunia over to see if that is the place they were looking for. At first, his aunt wore a confuse face but as they got near her eyes bulged out. Apparently shocked to witness a pub came out of nowhere.

As they enter the dingy and shabby looking pub, they notice that most patron wear some type cloak that looks like they came from seventeenth century and some even wear pointy hats. The shock and disgust on Petunia's face might have been funny if Harry didn't mirror it. For a minute he thought they had gone back in time.

Pulling the hood of his sweater to further hide his scar, Harry maneuver his aunt towards the barman for some information. He tried reading the barman's mind but for some reason he cannot do what he did on Mrs. Figg. Deciding to investigate it later, he nudges his aunt and motion for her to talk to the man.

"Err, excuse me. Is this the Leaky Cauldron?" Petunia asks nervously. The man looks up and stops wiping the counter. He flashes Petunia a toothless smile. "Why hello there! First time eh? Don't worry, I'm happy to assist muggle borns. You're looking for a way to diagon alley?"

"Uhh, I don't know what a muggle born is and were not looking for diagon alley. We want to go to a bank called Gringotts," said Petunia nervously. She didn't like this man talking about first time and assisting her.

"Don't worry I will explain it to you," the man said jovially. "But first, Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! Your portal to the Wizarding world! And I am your humble servant, Tom the barkeep and owner of this establishment." He bows in a flourish, grab Petunia's hand and kiss the knuckles.

Seeing his Aunt's disgusted but blushing face, Harry let out a chuckle. These so called wizards are so 17th century. Ignoring his Aunt's glare, Harry decided they wasted time already. "So sir, could you tell us how to get to Gringotts?"

"Yes, yes. My apologies, I'm sure you have an important business to conduct. Maybe before you go home, you would like to stop by and I will try to answer any question you have regarding the wizarding world. For now, follow me and I will show you the way," with that Tom strode towards the back of the pub. He waited for them to catch up, he then explain what bricks to tap in order to access diagon alley. "You need a wand in order to open this passageway. Once you're in diagon alley, just walk straight towards that large white building. That's Gringotts, just don't be shock when you see the goblins though. They are the ones that operate the bank."

"Goblins?" squeaked Petunia.

"Yes, nasty looking creatures. But not to worry, they wont attack you unless provoke," Tom flash her a smile. "Everytime you want to go to Diagon Alley just let me know I will be happy to open the passageway for you. Until your son here acquires a wand that is."

"This is my Aunt Petunia, she is not my mother. And I am Harvey" Harry said while extending a hand for Tom. He ignore Petunia's questioning look.

"Again, my apologies. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Petunia" Tom bowed then walks back to the bar.

As they walk on diagon alley, Harry felt awe mix with disgust. Awed, because the place scream Antique while he felt disgusted because these people seems never heard of the word modernization.

"They look like the witches and wizards from a fairytale book. All they need are pointy nose and brooms," Harry regretted it as soon as it leaves his mouth, for in the corner stood a shop with brooms hovering on display.

"You were saying… Harvey?" his Aunt ask sarcastically but soon stop as her eyes bulged for standing mere ten feet away are small hideous creature with pointed teeth. They are wearing an armor of sort and holding a spear, guarding the white building. "I think I'll wait for you at the dress shop over there. Yes, that's it! I'll just be in there while you finish whatever in that bank," with that, Petunia scampered over to the shop never looking back.

Shaking his head at his aunt's antics, Harry continued his way to the bank. The building is imposing. There were two creatures guarding the door. Above it is a sign reminding wizards why it's bad to steal to goblins.

As he enters, he notices the guards eyeing him a bit critically. Deciding to ignore it unless they threaten him, Harry walk towards the teller.

"I want to inquire about my account," Harry said in front of the nasty looking creature that he identifies as a goblin.

"Your name?" the goblin asked without looking to Harry.

'_Hmm, they are rude,' _Harry thought. Out loud he said. "Potter, Harry Potter"

"You have your key with you?"

He rummaged through his pocket then pulled a key. "I believe this is my key. I'm not sure though, someone just gave it to me saying its mine."

The goblin took the key, pass it to an odd looking stone. He seems to pause for a few minutes then stated. "Vault seven hundred ninety. Current balance: three hundred ninety eight thousand galleons and six sickles."

"Do you keep a record or something?" Harry asked uncertainly. "I wanted to know all the transaction made on my account in the past eight years."

The goblin gave Harry an offended look. "Of course we have but it will take a while. Thirty minutes or so. Maybe you want to go down to your vault in the mean time?"

"That would be splendid. Thank you," Harry bowed. It wouldn't hurt him to give some respect to the creature even if it is only for a show...

"Very well," he said, handing it the key back to Harry, "I will have someone take you down to your vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. He motioned Harry to follow him. They walked in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. A boy and a goblin climbed in and they sped off.

After a lot of twisting passages which go down the depths of the earth, the cart stops. Griphook took the key and unlock the vault for Harry. Inside, there were piles and piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Harry was overwhelmed! Never did he saw a large pile of money such as this. But his happy mood abruptly stops once he thought of something. "Are these wizard's coins? Do they have any value on the outside world?"

For the first time, Griphook talk. "I'm afraid you cannot use it to buy anything in the muggle world. But once we go up, you can exchange those galleons to pounds. I believe that the exchange rate today is three pounds to one galleon."

"Oh ok then. Do you have a coin purse that I could buy? I don't have anything to put them except my pockets."

"I have one right here for three galleons," the goblin handed Harry a leather pouch. "This bag is larger in the inside. You would be able to store a thousand galleons in them."

Harry picked up three gold coins and handed it to Griphook in exchange for the bag. He stuff money in it then they headed upwards to the main lobby. Seeing that already thirty minutes had passed, Harry made a beeline to the teller.

"Excuse me, do you have what I requested?" Harry asked the teller. The goblin merely grunted then handed him a bunch of old looking papers. "Is this the only Vault the Potters have?"

"What? You thought you have an ancestral vault of some kind? Or you own the Gryffindor vault or Merlin's vault?" the goblin said sarcastically.

"Err, I have no idea on what you said. I'm just thinking if my parents have a separate vault for things the family owns." Harry said irritably. These goblin creatures are not friendly.

"You should have look closely then. I'm sure there are family heirlooms in there. Most people store those kinds of things in their vault." The goblin said.

Harry decided to look next time he goes down to the vault. He exchanges most of the galleons to pounds then headed outside. His Aunt must be angry with him for waiting at least an hour.

Upon seeing his Aunt, he immediately shoves a bunch of money to her to stop her from complaining. He also managed to convince her to look at the shops while they were there. After two hours of roaming around, Harry learned a lot about these so called wizards. They wore clothes that looks like from a star wars movie. They use a feather for writing and some thick paper called parchment to write to. They carry sticks that Harry recalled as wand. And the most disturbing facts are they don't have electricity although the freaking place is located in the heart of London! He didn't quite understand how they cope on living so he bought some book about wizarding world and all the first year books.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like I said never like much this chapter. I will try to upload the next chapter by next week.


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

This is by far my longest chapter. Almost 25pages. I thought of splitting it in two but I can't seem to think of a nice title so I just left it as is. Don't expect the succeeding chapters to be this long ok? Ill try to release the next one as soon as possible.

A/N: Some parts of this chapter are taken from HP: Sorceress stone. I'm sorry but I type most part of it early in the morning and I'm kinda lazy. :P

Thanks to all who reviewed and/or put me in their alert.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Jungle**

For the next two years Harry had been busy. He went back to Diagon Alley at least once a month. He and her aunt needed money for everyday expenses. The money that Petunia got from Vernon's death is use only for Dudley's hospital bill. He and his aunt had a mutual agreement to at least co-exist. They both know that they needed each other. Petunia knows that without Harry there is no possible way that she could earn money needed for everyday expenses. Harry knows that he needed his aunt for the protection that Dumbledore cast between them.

Ever since the accident, Dudley is like vegetables. He can't speak, he can't stand and he can't take care of himself. That is why Harry persuaded his Aunt to let Dudley stay in the hospital, that way he will be treated accordingly. Petunia grudgingly accepted and she spent most of her free time in the hospital. Harry sometimes visits if his Aunt can't come for a day. He loves seeing the look of fear and panic in Dudley's eyes every time he came to the room.

Since only him and Petunia are staying in the house, he now occupied Dudley's old bedroom, which he filled with all kinds of book. He still does his jogging and swimming everyday, which increased his stamina and upper body strength. He also made acquaintances to the children his age in the park where he jogs. Ever since Dudley had been hospitalized no one attempts to bully any of Harry's potential friends. They teached Harry how to play soccer and others enticed him on skateboarding, which are the favorite past time in the area. Harry plays soccer as another means to increase his stamina while he simply love the thrill with skateboarding.

Mr. Satan continued to teached him and explained things he didn't understand in any books he read. He just finished reading most of the books required in Hogwarts. Since he doesn't have a wand yet, they just concentrate on theories, effects of the spells and wand movements. The only thing that he can practice is potion making but it did not interest him that much, maybe because Mr. Satan didn't have an affinity with it and cant help him that much.

He also discovered his family heirlooms, which consist of journals from his ancestors. He discovered some obtuse magics in there, his favorite and the only thing he could practice is what his great great and many great grandfather called "shadow walking". According to the journal of Sir Charles Potter this technique came from Japan. Apparently ninjas of ancient Japan use shadow walking as a form of travel. It didn't involve wand movements, only hand gestures. It also doesn't have incantations, only strong will and extreme concentration. Seeing vast opportunities that he will get for traveling from shadow to shadow, Harry study the technique everyday. It took him almost four months to successfully travel from one part of his room to the other side. Overtime, he gradually increases the length of his travel as long as he could picture the place to move to and there is a shadow in which he will appear. Seeing that magical people only use lamps and candles, Harry has plenty of shadows to exploit in the wizarding world.

Besides shadow walking, there are other types of magic used in Japan that involves papers and signs that he can't successfully create. Other journals spoke of different magic like Sumerian, Mayan, Phoenician and Egyptian; most of them need wands or other type of focus to successfully cast. Even Mr. Satan didn't have any advice since he only knew European magic. Because of that, Harry vows to travel one day and learn all the magic they could offer him.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore is giddy with anticipation not that he will let anyone see him like that. He is a much respected wizard and it wouldn't do for his image to be seen acting like a child in a candy store. But he is really happy. He had been preparing for this year. The year Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts. He has many plans for the boy. He needs to mold Harry to fight for the greater good. He knew Harry already lost so much. But he must guide the boy to be selfless, to be a champion ready to fight against darkness and willing to stand for the weak. He needed Harry to be the next Albus Dumbledore.

In fact he already started his plans for this year. He persuaded Professor Quirrell his newly appointed Defense against the Dark Arts to travel to Albania and gather information about the forest there. He told him that he wanted his third years to be taught about the dark creatures residing there.

Well, that was what he told them anyway. But the truth is contrary to what everyone says. He still believes that Voldemort is alive; he might be in a ghost form or a wraith form due to the confrontation between him and baby Harry 10 years ago. These past months he had been receiving information that there are dark activities in Albania and he suspects that Voldemort currently resides there. So after informing the staff that he will be keeping the sorcerers stone at Hogwarts this year for protection, he sent Quirrell to Albania in hopes that Voldemort learn of that fact. The dark lord will follow Quirrell back to Scotland in order to get the stone. And that leaves plenty of opportunity for him and Harry's confrontation. If all goes to plan, by the end of this school year he will gain Potters trust then he could guide the boy towards greatness.

Now that Voldemort is covered, who can he send to influence err, deliver the letter to Harry?

oOoOoOo

While Dumbledore is currently comfortable in his office, Quirenus Quirrell is having a bad day. He didn't know what Albus is smoking for him to sending his defense Against the Dark Arts professor in this place. All he wanted is to teach children in Hogwarts, not traipsing this gloomy forest. Currently he is in the deep part of the forest, quill and parchment floating beside him recording everything he says. He's been walking for hours; he already avoided lots of creatures. Even the forbidden forest looks tame compare to this place. It seems sunlight didn't penetrate here.

He was about to turn back and conclude his research when he heard a scream. If anything he can't stand is hearing a child in pain. Quirrell immediately run towards where the sound came from. Drawing his wand, he gasp on what he saw, there pressing herself in a tree is a little girl and ten feet from her is what he assume is a man in a black cloak. The man is circling the girl waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Without thinking, Quirrell held out his wand and shouted "_Reducto" _towards the man. It was hit directly in the back but instead of toppling over it just turns around, the girl forgotten and lunge to Quirrell.

oOoOoOo

Harry is a bit excited today. It is his eleventh birthday and according to Hogwarts: A History book, today he will be receiving his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. He is not really excited about attending the school per se but because it means that he will be allowed to get his wand. All those spell and all the different branches of magics he read, he will be able to cast it once he gets his wand. So here he is, early in the morning, eating breakfast with his Aunt and waiting for the mail to arrive. From what he read, he should expect an owl to deliver his letter as incredulous as that is.

But instead of an owl coming from the window, he heard the door crash. Wondering what the commotion is, he and his Aunt rush to the front door. To say that Harry was shocked when he and his Aunt reached the living room is an understatement. Their door had been torn open, one part of it is on the floor and the other is hanging in one hinge ready to collapse. In front of them is the largest and hairiest man he ever saw.

'_Postman seems a lot bigger these days,_' Harry thought.

He was interrupted from his musing by the shriek of his Aunt. "Who are you?! And why did you wreck our door?! Don't you know how to knock?!!"

"Err, I migh' knock harder than I thought," the giant man said sheepishly. "I'm a bit excited ye see. I'm here to deliver a letter for 'Arry Potter."

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry helpfully. "I didn't know magical owls grew that big and they talk too."

"Don't be ridiculous. That's an Ape! Those magical people must have been using gorilla's now instead of owls to deliver letters," Petunia interjected.

"Err, no no! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwart's Keeper of Keys" the man said proudly then scowls at Petunia. "I'm no owl or Ape. I'm just big boned."

"Yeah, and I'm Superman," Harry muttered.

"I thought you said that you're 'Arry Potter?" Hagrid said, scratching his head and looking confusingly at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Harry Potter," Harry waved his hand dismissively. "You said you have a letter for me? It's from Hogwarts I assume?"

"How do ye know bout that?" Hagrid said while rummaging thru his pockets for the said letter. "Nevermind, yer just too clever for yer own good, just like yer mum. Speakin of yer parents, I'm good friends with them ye know. I came here expectin' a splitting image of James yer father, messy hair, glasses and skinny. But yer nothing of sort, ye don have glasses, yer more bulky and yer hair is like porcupine! Well, ye have a some resemblance Lily I give you that. But over all ye remind me of my classmate fifty years ago, can't remember his name… I'm rambling am I? Sorry fer that. Here is yer letter!"

Harry stared at the giant man curiously. He knew this was the man that brought him to Dumbledore that night his parents died. He is more curious when Hagrid said that he didn't look like his father. Well base on the man's description of his father, he was glad that is the case. His father must look like a shrimp when he is eleven years old! About Hagrid's classmate fifty years ago, it must have been his grandfather or a relative, no need to dwell on that fact.

Harry reached his hand to take the letter from Hagrid. He opened the letter and read his Hogwarts letter.

------------------------

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

--------------------------

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE MREMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOKSTICKS

-------------------------

Harry tried not to roll his eyes, he really did but the ridiculousness of the letter is absurd. They pen their letter in just one sentence? Is this how they persuade people to attend Hogwarts? If only he didn't have an ulterior motive to go there he will not even consider going to Hogwarts. He sighed and look up noticing that his Aunt is nowhere in the room, she didn't really like magical people. He also notices Hagrid is still standing in front of him looking at Harry patiently.

"Is there something else Hagrid? Err; I guess you want an owl treat or something yeah?"

Hagrid flushed, that's if you can see his cheeks in all that hair. "Told ye I'm not an Owl! I'm supposed to take ye to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore arranged it ye know Great man he is!"

During his praise to Dumbledore, Hagrid didn't notice the scowl on Harry's face at the mention of the old man. Harry immediately replace it with looks of feign wonderment.

"Really?!" eyes widening for more effect. "Aunt Petunia took me there one time as a treat but its nice to go back you know."

Hagrid beamed, happy that for once, something is going right today. "Well, what ye waitin for! Go and change so that we'll be on our way."

"How are we going to get there anyway?" Harry asked, eyebrows arching up. He doesn't know if Hagrid could fit in a taxi and riding a public bus is out of the question too.

"I have my motorcycle with me. Well it's not really mine ye see," Hagrid rumbled while fidgeting a little. "Yer godfather owns it and technically it's yours. Uhh, you can take it whenever ye want. Just let me go home to Hogwarts first okay?"

Harry just shrugged and walks upstairs to his room to change. Fifteen minutes later, he came down wearing faded jeans with holes on the knee and a plain shirt. His hair is in spike as usual and he carries a knapsack.

oOoOoOo

The ride to leaky cauldron is an adventure. Hagrid it seems doesn't have an idea of traffic rules. He drive what used to be a one hour trip in just 20 minutes but the chaos they leave on the road is a bit shocking. As they enter the pub, people greet Hagrid left and right.

"You're a very famous owl aren't you Hagrid?" Harry teased. The big man huffed and attempts to glare at him. For his part Harry just laugh. Their banter was interrupted by the barman, Tom saying, "the usual, Hagrid?"

"Cant Tom, I'm here escorting 'Arry in Diagon Alley," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder making Harry's knees buckle.

"Harry who?" said the bartender, peering at Harry, "Good Lord! Is this… can this be…?"

The Leakey Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry wanted to laugh. If Tom only knew that he'd been opening the alleyway for Harry once a month for two years now. Personally he think the barman have a flair for dramatics just like how he acts towards his aunt. Harry chance a look at Hagrid, the man has a smug look in his face. If only Hagrid is not as big as the clock tower, he'd wipe that look off.

There was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand… I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted Mr. Potter just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before," peered Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

While Diggle is bursting from happiness, Harry is filled with morbid thoughts. _'Yes I remember, how could I forget it was due to your bowing that Vernon gave me broken ribs, fractured arms and a week in the cupboard in my fourth birthday.'_

He was broken to his musing when Hagrid parted the crowd around him and proceeded to led him through the bar.

"We must get goin now, lots ter buy. Come on Harry." Hagrid led him out into a small, walled courtyard where the entrance to the Diagon Alley is located. "So, who is the famous now eh?" He leered at Harry. "And for the hundredth time, I'm not an owl!"

oOoOoOo

As they walked thru Diagon alley, Hagrid regaled Harry on tales on how great Dumbledore is and Hogwarts in general. All through out the walk, Harry neither give an inclination whether he agrees or not. He also learn three things about Hagrid; Gryffindors are good, Slytherins are evil and Dumbledore is god.

"I'll bet yer be in gryffindor 'Arry! Just like yer parents ye see. Can't imagine you in Slytherin any way," Hagrid bellowed. There are not many people in the alley at that time since its weekdays but all of those present are glancing at both of them. Harry didn't know if it's because of Hagrid size or Harry's appearance.

Soon enough they made their way to Gringotts. If the goblins recognized Harry they didn't show it for that he is grateful.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"Key?"

"Err, Dumbledore didn't mention about keys," Hagrid mumbled loud enough for the goblin to hear. The goblin just looks at Hagrid expectantly.

Seeing that things weren't going anywhere, Harry produce his vault key and handed it to the goblin. "Here, my aunt gave it to me before is exit the house."

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest, Harry imagined that he looks like an owl preening after a successful mail delivery. "It's about the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone to take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook came toward them immediately and ushered then toward the doors leading underground.

"What's the You-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ye that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell ye that."

"You're a very reliable owl then." Harry mumbled, fortunately Hagrid didn't hear him. They proceeded to Harry's vault and he scooped some galleons and stocked his money pouch full. Hagrid just raised an eyebrow at his withdrawal but didn't comment about it. Harry didn't go to the stack of journals lest he garnered unwanted attention from the giant man.

Once his pouch was full of galleons, they exited his vault and made their way towards vault seven hundred and thirteen. The vault is located much deeper and it had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He pushed parts of the door multiple times and groaned open.

Feeding his curiosity, Harry leaned forward expecting to see different kinds of jewels or some treasure. But he found the vault empty except for a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry didn't get an opportunity to see what's inside the packaged and decided to pump the giant man for information once he got to Hogwarts.

One wild ride cart later, Harry walked over to a teller where Harry exchanged half of his galleons to pounds. He received another raised eyebrow from Hagrid as they walked outside Gringotts.

"I'll take ye to Madam Malkin's fer yer uniform," said Hagrid as they walk toward the shop with a sign `Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion' above it. "Listen Harry, would ye mind if I head towards the pub fer a drink fer a while? I hate them Gringotts carts. I'll meet ye at that book store over there after half an hour then we'll get yer wand ok?" Harry just shrugged his shoulder; he was fine buying things alone. But he can't just dismiss Hagrid; he knew he needed an adult with him to get a wand.

"Hogwarts?" said a squat, smiling witch as Harry enter the shop. At Harry's nod the woman introduced herself as Madam Malkin and ushered him at the back of the shop. Inside a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long rode over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "First year in Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Father told me a lot about Hogwarts and its houses," the boy said conversationally, "Know what house you will be in yet?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said thoughtfully. He hasn't thought much about that. He read about the houses in Hogwarts: A History book and how they are base in the characteristic of the four founders they are named to. "I didn't know it is that important. I mean it is ok whatever house I will be put into."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there do they, but I know I will be in Slytherin, all our family have been. I can't even imagine being Hufflepuff, my father will be mad at me saying I betrayed my family." The boy said shuddering at the thought.

"You seem very loyal to your family especially to your father," stated Harry. At the boy's nod, Harry smirked and proceeds to play with the boy's mind. "Well then, you're a Hufflepuff then. Their attribute is loyal is it not?" he laughed inwardly at the boy's panicked expression. "And Slytherin is about cunning. So unless you have that, I'm afraid you will be put in Hufflepuff."

The boy shakes his head repeatedly, probably denying Harry's words. "Wha…? N-no!" he said forcefully. "I will show you. I'll be in Slytherin."

"We'll see," Harry said mysteriously. "We'll see."

Their conversation was interrupted by Madam Malkin announcing that Harry was done. Harry look at his uniform with a grimaced. He is a fan of Star Wars but he didn't like the idea of wearing robes all the time. He decided that he needed to shop in London to get decent clothes to wear while not in class.

"Well, I'll see you in Hogwarts I suppose," the boy drawled, attempting to get his composure back. "I have to meet father at the wand shop."

"I'll see you as a Hufflepuff then," Harry smirked in return. "Unless you lessen your loyalty or increased that cunning."

The boy looks ready to cry as Harry ring his purchased and exit the shop afterwards. He proceeded to Flourish and Blott's bookstore. Since he already have all the books needed for first years, Harry walk around the shop trying to find books with interesting titles. He bought a book discussing theory of magic more extensively than the one in his booklist. He also bought a book title "Unusual Spells: From The Most Useless to the Least Used". Checking his watch, he noticed that it's almost time to meet Hagrid. He purchased only two books since he still has some journal to read and it's much interesting at the moment. As he step out of the shop he noticed Hagrid walking towards him carrying a cage.

"Hello, What you got there Hagrid?" asked Harry as he looked at the white bird in the cage.

"I got ye a birthday present ye see." Hagrid said beaming, obviously proud of himself. "This is an owl; ye see the difference between her and me?"

Harry looked at the owl closely. Its feathers are white without a single speck of other colors in it. She seems to be narrowing her eyes at Hagrid, apparently disgusted at being compared. She turned her head towards Harry and immediately her eyes widened.

"Here ye go. She keeps giving me dirty looks, I dunno why," Hagrid thrust the cage toward Harry. The owl began to hoot as she looks at Harry expectantly.

"Thanks Hagrid," said Harry. On impulse, he opens the cage and let the bird out. The owl flies in circle above him and eventually perched atop of his head. Hagrid seems surprised at him and the owl's action. Harry just shrugged at Hagrid. "It seems she didn't want to be caged."

In response, the owl hooted affectionately then burrowed her head under its wing.

"Well I didn' expect that. The shop owner said that she's a bit violent. To tell ye the truth, I bought her to get back at ye for teasing me." Hagrid said sheepishly. "I expect that it will give ye dirty look all the time. I'm surprised it takes a liking on ye."

"What can I say, I'm very likeable," Harry said cheekily.

The big man huffed at that. "Let's get ye a wand before you inflate yer head too much."

They walked to a narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. The shop is full of racks and racks of boxes, probably containing wands. For some reason, Harry feels that someone is watching them. He cursed himself for not bringing Mr. Satan with him. His friend is good at scanning an area for magical people, hidden or not.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry whirled around while Hagrid jumped startled.

An old man was standing in front of him, his eyes widened in recognition and his face paled considerably.

"Err, hello," said Harry awkwardly. If he didn't know any better, it seems the man feared him.

"Tom…" the man whispered.

Harry heard Hagrid sucked his breath at the old man's pronouncement. "N-no, no, no! This is 'Arry Potter," The giant man said forcefully then mumbled to himself. "Knew he resembles someone fifty years ago…"

"My Apologies Mr. Potter," said the man while circling Harry. "Call me Mr. Ollivander, You may not look like your father but there is a Lily in you. Its there if one looked longer. It help that you have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry was almost nose-to-nose. Harry could see the old man eyes widened some more if that's possible.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the faint lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands… well, I used to think that as holder of a phoenix wand it would be put to good use. If I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and tried to compose himself. "Well, now Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long taped measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Huh?" Harry said intelligently.

"Let me rephrased it then. Which hand do you use in writing?"

"Err… I can write using either my left or right hand. But I use my left more often," said Harry.

"Hold out your left arm then." He measured Harry in every way imaginable that Harry asked himself what is the point asking his wand arm. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenix are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such a good results with a wand that's not for you."

"Err, do you use other parts of unicorn except its hair?" asked Harry curiously.

Hagrid squeaked while Mr. Ollivander almost stumbles. "Goodness no! Harming a unicorn is an abomination! Unicorns are pure light and innocent creatures. Granted that it might produce a very powerful wand but I'm pretty certain that darkness will consume its owner. I will not even entertain that thought," the old man said, shivering at the evilness of such act.

After a while, Mr. Ollivander continues rummaging the shelf. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible just take it and give it a wave."

Harry reach for the wand but as his hands touched the wood; Mr. Ollivander retracted it at once.

"Maple and unicorn hair. Thirty inches. Quite whippy."

Harry took the wand reluctantly. It's almost as long as Hagrid pink umbrella. He hopes that it will not pick him. He looks comical carrying a stick so large. Fortunately it was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no," the old man chuckled as he heard Harry sigh in relief. "Here, mahogany and phoenix feather, twelve inches."

A long time had passed; it seems that Harry tried all the wands in the shop. He snorted as he heard Hagrid snore in the corner the owl in his head dint move a bit since they entered the shop. Mr. Ollivander is bouncing, giddy with happiness. It's a good thing there is no other customer or else the waiting line would be very long now.

"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry, only one wand left," Mr. Ollivander walk in front and pluck out the wand that was displayed in the window. "Here she is, ebony and phoenix feather, six inches, very unusual combination."

Harry took the shiny black wand. He felt his fingers tingled. He raised the wand above his head and made a circular motion with it.

BOOM!

The shop's roof had been blown away at the same time; lots of colorful butterflies appear at thin air. Hagrid rudely awakened, had toppled on his chair to a nearby shelf. Mr. Ollivander is jumping and clapping despite the state of his shop. And his owl is still asleep and didn't move an inch.

"Oh, Bravo!" Mr. Ollivander cried, "Beautiful, yet very powerful! How curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper still muttering, "Curious… curious..."

What's curious?" said Harry.

Mr. Ollivander yelped, apparently forgotten that his customer is still there. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

The old man had a faraway look on his face.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how theses things happen. While yours is black as night, its brother is as white as snow. The wand chooses the wizard remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, the owner of the other wand did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

"I'd read that phoenixes are immortal," Harry stated. "Do you know where it is then? Did it give other feathers besides the two?"

"That phoenix currently resides at Hogwarts. He is the familiar of the headmaster. And no, he didn't give any feathers besides that two," said the old man as he finished wrapping the box. "That will be seven galleons Mr. Potter."

"Just one more question. Did you know where the other wand is now? You know, after that night." Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know Mr. Potter," Ollivander shake his head. "It's believed that it was destroyed due to what happen that night."

Harry walked out of the shop in contemplation. He didn't know what happened that fateful night. On all the books that he read, he only saw a passage that a great tragedy happens that Halloween night. No books elaborated what transpired that night. As he looked at the giant man beside him, he almost smacked himself. Hagrid! He is the one that picked him up that night in his parents' house to deliver to Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, can you tell me what happen the night that my parents are murdered? I haven't heard nor read what exactly happen," asked Harry.

"Err, ye see," Hagrid said nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "I think it's better if ye ask Dumbledore. He is the first one that arrives there anyway." Wanting to change the subject, Hagrid grab the boy's arm and led him to the apotheracy. "C'mon, last stop, your ingredients for your potions. Then we can all go home."

Hagrid didn't talk to him again until they finished their shopping. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, after that Hagrid slide a ticket on the table to Harry.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September, King Cross station. It's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. See ye soon, `Arry."

With that, Hagrid strode towards the fireplace, pick up something on the mantel then throw it to the fire. He was gone after stepping in the fire with a yell of Hogwarts. Harry picked up the ticket and examined it. It says that the train will be leaving by eleven o clock and he must be in platform nine and three quarters before that.

He did a double take on that. '_That is an odd number for a platform. Oh well, I'll just look for it in September first._' He pocketed the ticket and pick up his bag. On the way out he wake up his owl and told her to go ahead in his house as he still have to shop in non-magical London.

As he passed an alleyway, he noticed a man in a robe swaying. '_Must be a drunken wizard_' Harry thought. The drunken man saw him. "Mr. Potter!" The man slurred, "Dedhalus Dhiggle, pleashure te meets you! Yeh remember mhe earlier."

Looking around making sure they are alone, Harry's face contorted to a devilish smirk. "Yeah I remember you. Harry received a massive beating after you made a spectacle bowing in front of all those people. Now it's time to pay for the damage you cause. You will be my test subject, willing or not."

"I didn't mean…"

"I didn't mean to invade your mind either," Harry send a burst of dark toward Diggle. He tried to just take a peek but for some reason, he can't control his magic and it continues shredding the man's mind. Fifteen minutes later, Diggle looks like what Mrs. Figg had been; glaze eyes and drooling. He didn't understand why he couldn't control his magic when he uses it to invade minds. He settled that he would only use it in desperate situation lest he attract unwanted attention. Since he can't leave the man like that, Harry search Diggle's possessions. He found a small knife in one of its robe pockets; he wrapped a cloth around the handle and stab Diggle in the chest.

Harry walked out of the alley whistling, he still have a lot of shopping to do.

oOoOoOo

Weeks rolled by and before Harry knew it; it was the morning of September first. He made his last visit to Gringotts a week ago. He set-up a muggle account in which the goblins will deposit a certain amount every month for his aunt.

He was already packed a night ago. One of the good things about wizards is their trunks are bigger inside. He's still amaze that his trunk can carry all of his belongings. He carries an additional knapsack for things he needed that day. He dress smartly today with white shirt and brown trousers. He needed to make a good impression to his peers and teachers. He persuaded his owl which he named Hedwig to fly ahead and that he'll meet her at Hogwarts. His aunt won't be accompanying him as she is in the hospital visiting Dudley and it suited him just fine.

He reached King's Cross at half past ten. In his dismay; there is only platform nine and platform ten, nothing in between. Even the guard told him that there no train leaving at eleven o'clock.

"Stupid wizards," Harry muttered. "Can't even give clear…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a group of people jostling behind him.

"Hurry up dears; we don't want you late for Hogwarts,"

Harry swung around. The speaker is a plump woman who was talking to four boys and a girl, all sporting a flaming red hair. All four boys were pushing a trunk and even one has an owl.

Seeing his opportunity, Harry followed them to see if they will lead him to platform nine and three quarters.

"All right Percy, you go first," the woman said to the boy with glasses. Harry watched closely as the boy walk toward the wall between platforms nine and ten. The boy vanished just before he was going to hit the barrier. Eyebrow raised, Harry decided to watch the next boy before he attempt it.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said to one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry George, dear."

"Only joking, I'm Fred," the boy gave a cheeky grin and with a wink he was gone too.

Deciding to go now before the train gets too crowded, Harry picked up his "featherweight charm enabled" trunk (with free name engraving for only 9.95 galleons!) and walk briskly towards the barrier.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he squeezed between the woman and the little girl. Out of the blue, he felt as a little bit of magic surged from his hand and the back of his neck prickled. He suddenly stop and looks around. Not noticing any threats or dangers, Harry continues towards the wall and vanished to the other side.

As he passed the barrier, he immediately notice a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Not wasting any time, he strolled forward and boards the train.

He claimed a compartment in the middle of the train, shoves his trunk at the corner and seat at the chair near the window. He retrieved a random book in his knapsack and decided to read while passing the time. Outside, families are saying goodbye to each other and giving last minute reminders. By eleven o'clock the train whistles and started to move.

Five minutes later, the door of the compartment slid open and a red headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. "Uhh, I'm Ron Weasley," the boy said uncertainly. "Is this your first time at Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry and yes I'm a first year too."

With the pleasantries out of the way, the boy immediately let his excitement surfaced. "I'm very excited to go to Hogwarts you know. All of my brothers attended the school, two of them already graduated. It's very lonely when you are the only guy left in the house. I have a little sister but she is no fun! She rarely talk and always wanted to be alone. Anyway, my mum gave me Charlie's old wand, he's my brother and I can't wait to do magic you know. The twins, my other brothers taught me a spell, want me to show you?" Ron said in one breath. He pulled out a fat gray rat that have random bald spots . He then rummaged his trunk and pulled out a very battered looking wand.

Harry's head was spinning, how many brothers did this boy have? He seems to speak brother every sentence. Before he could answer Ron's request, the compartment door was pulled open.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," a bushy haired girl said in a bossy tone. She has a large front teeth and she's already wearing her school robes.

Harry just raised his eyebrows at the girl while Ron snapped. "Don't you knock? Besides we don't have a toad in here."

If the girl heard Ron she didn't showed it. Instead her gaze was fixed at the wand in the boy's hand.

"Oh, your doing magic," she said. "Let me see then."

"I don't demonstrate to people I don't know," Ron said a bit coolly. "You might be a Slytherin spying on us."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm not in Slytherin or in any houses yet. I'm a first year and what they called muggleborn," she said impatiently, moving in front of Ron. "There, you know me. Go on, let see what spells are you trying to cast. I've learned all our books by heart of course and I tried a couple of spells myself. Some look easy some are complicated. But I will study hard, I will make sure I'm top…"

"Right, right," Ron interrupted bewilderingly. Harry stifled a laugh observing the two interact.

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid thing yellow."

He waved his wand then tapped the animal. The wand emitted a bright yellow light but nothing happen to the rat.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl Hermione asked. "Well, its not very good is it? Of course its not. I would have read it if its good."

Her tirade was again interrupted by a loud guffaw from Harry. She turned to Harry and said. "You're a rude one aren't you? People are talking here and you just burst out laughing. Well, what re you laughing at?"

Harry just keep on laughing, he really tried to hold it but when Ron Weasley changed the girls robe to yellow instead of the rat's fur his laughter just escape his mouth. When Ron started snickering too, Harry pointed to the girl what happened.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. "You, you! This isn't over!" with that she push the door open and walk out the compartment.

"Well, at least I got rid of her," Ron said while wiping tears of laughter on his face.

The train ride pass somewhat peacefully after that. Harry continued his reading and Ron tried to take a nap. By noon, a woman pushing a trolley filled with food asked them if they wanted to order any. Harry ordered a couple of food while Ron just pulled out a sandwich.

It was getting dark when the train seems to slow down. A voice echoed through the train announcing that they will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. He and Ron pulled on their black robes and waited for the train to stop.

The transportation from train to Hogwarts is a bit unnerving for Harry. Hagrid met them at the platform and told them they were riding a boat to get to Hogwarts. Harry could feel the magic humming in the air once they got closer to Hogwarts. The castle is magnificent, is it perched atop of a hill with mountains and forest on its side. The castle is so vast that Harry cant wait to explore it and discover all of its secret that `Hogwarts: A History' mentioned many times.

oOoOoOo

Severus Snape, Potion Master, was seating at the head table with a scowl on his face. Its really not unusual as he always has a scowl or a sneer in his face but this is a special scowl. He practiced it for several years and this year it will be put to good use. Last night, Albus announce to the staff that Harry bloody Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year. He asked to keep a look out on the boy and report to him anything unusual. Severus scoffed, as if the brat's head isn't big enough with his fame and all that Albus asked them to give the boy special attention. Severus is sure that Potter is as arrogant as his father. He will make sure to teach the boy humility every chance he got. With that thought his special scowl was replaced by his special sneer.

As he waited for the sorting, Severus studied his surroundings. On his left is Pomona Sprout, a plump professor in Herbology, talking to Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts school nurse. On his right is Quirenus Quirell, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Ever since Quirell came back from Albania he has been jumpy and paranoid. So paranoid that he will give the retired auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody a run for his money. Beside Quirell is the half goblin Fillius Flitwick, Charms professor.

He stop his musing when he heard the front door opening. He saw Minerva walking in children in tow. Once all the children trickled in, Severus began his search. He immediately saw his godson, Draco Malfoy. The boy looks nervous, too much nervous in fact. He didn't try to discern what's in the boy's mind as he continue to search for the Potter brat. His brow furrowed as his sight reached the end of the students line. He didn't see Potter anywhere. He was pretty sure that he will look like his arrogant father but there is no messy black haired boy. He needed to ask Albus about that. The last thing Hogwarts need is a special sorting for Harry Potter.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought. Severus watched as Minerva place the sorting hat on top of the stool. The hat gave its customary songs detailing the characteristic of each house. After that, Minerva started the sorting.

A Hanna Abbot had been sorted to Hufflepuff same as Susan Bones, (must be from the noble house of Bones) while Terry Boot (if Severus is correct have a tendency to be a gay) was sorted in Ravenclaw.

Severus was shocked to see Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle get sorted in Hulffepuff too. Oh well, they don't have any cunning and ambition in their body anyway. After Goyle, a very excited bushy girl named Granger was sorted to Gryffindor.

Severus sat a bit straighter when its his godson's turn. The hat seems taking its time sorting Draco but eventually it sorted him to Slytherin. Severus let out a breath of relief with that. After some time, he heard Minerva called the name he loathed.

"Potter, Harry"

The whole great hall quieted down. Severus look forward as his eyes bulged. That's no Potter! The boy didn't resemble James Potter in anyway. Instead of messy hair, the boy's hair is in spike. He also didn't have glasses. Severus paused a Potter's lips curved upward. The hair on his arms stands. The boy's smile gave him chills, his subconscious tells him he knows that smile but he can't recognize where. He turned to the side to see Albus reaction. The headmaster's face convey horror for a second before it slip in a genial smile.

He studied Potter as the boy gracefully walked forward. The boy exudes confidence and charm. Most of the students and professors looked at Potter fondly. But Severus knew better, Potter is like a Venus flytrap. Enticing insects towards him and when the victim is complacent enough, it will strike viciously, consuming its prey.

oOoOoOo

Harry Potter walk toward the podium, Mr. Satan in his pants pocket coaching and praising him. Whispers and giggles could be heard on the entire hall.

"That's it Harry. Looks like your very good at this. It wont be long before you have all the teachers eating at the palm of your hand. Well except for that greasy hair man. But don't worry, we will take care of him in due time."

Harry's smile widened. Praise from Mr. Satan is rare and he treasures each one of them. They decided long ago to let Phronimos take care of the sorting. The Ravenclaw house will benefit them the most. While in Ravenclaw, nobody will question his thirst for knowledge. And that's one of his purpose in coming to Hogwarts, to gain all the knowledge the castle have. If Harry himself sits in the sorting, the hat will no doubt put him in Slytherin and they can't afford that. It's detrimental for him for people think that he is evil or some sort of rubbish.

As he picked up the hat, it abruptly yelled "Ravenclaw!"

oOoOoOo

"Ravenclaw"

For the second time that night, Albus Dumbledore was shocked. The first time was when Minerva announced the name Harry Potter. It was not that surprising that Harry didn't resemble his dad like everyone else thought. What shocked Albus is the uncanny resemblance of Harry to a Hogwart's student fifty years ago. The boy named Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

For a minute, Albus felt horror grip his heart but relief immediately replaced it when the boy smiles. His smile conveys innocence and sincerity. As Harry got closer, he begins to see Lily's facial features on the boy. Albus shakes his head; perhaps it was just his old age catching up.

The second shock happen just now. But it's a nice surprise; Harry just touch the sorting hat and it immediately proclaim Ravenclaw. Never in history that the hat sorted someone without being placed on the student's head. He saw Minerva's disappointed frown, Severus scowl and Filius enthusiastic clapping. He admits that he hoped that Harry was sorted in Gryffindor but at least he is not in Slytherin. He watched as the sorting continues, the Weasley boy was sorted in Gryffindor nothing unusual about that. Blaise Zabini was put in Slytherin.

After a while, he got up, put his best grandfather smile and spread his arms wide. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He smiled at the bewildered look of every student, clap his hands and the foods appear on the table. The house elves outdid themselves again. He put some roast chicken on his plate and started to eat.

oOoOoOo

'_At least the food is great_' Harry thought as he scoop some roast beef to his plate. He received a loud cheer from his house along with the Hufflepuffs after their shocked wore off. The Gryffindor's a bit disappointed for some reason but clapped nonetheless. The Slytherins gave him a polite clap or ignore him completely. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley wore a shocked expression probably overwhelmed that is the "Harry Potter" that they interacted recently.

"Hi! I'm Su Li," the oriental girl said from his right.

"My name is Potter, Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you," He bow his head and kiss the girl's knuckle as Mr. Satan instructed.

Su giggled and whacked his arm. "You're silly."

"I aim to please," Harry gave her a roguish grin then went back to his plate.

As he eat, he notice a white bird landed beside his plate. He feed the owl some pieces of chicken. "Hello girl, nice trip?"

The owl hoots appreciatively and return in its dinner.

"I didn't know owls deliver letters during dinner," the boy from his left said. "I'm Terry Boot by the way."

"Hello Terry," Harry said as he shakes the boy's hand. Terry squeeze affectionately before letting go of Harry's hand. "This is Hedwig a friend of mine. She did not deliver letters."

"Aren't pet owls job is to deliver letters?" Su Li interjected.

Harry turned to her. "Well yes. But Hedwig here is no ones pet. She just chooses to accompany me. If she want to deliver letters for me, its fine but its not her job."

Hedwig hooted affectionately. Having finished her meal, she fly at Harry's head and settled there.

"And she nest on your head?" the black haired boy in front of him asked as he extended his hand. "Michael Corner"

"Nice to meet you Michael, I'm Harry Potter," the boy nods as Harry shakes his hand. "I wont say that she nest on my head but that is her favourite spot whenever she's with me."

The conversation continues as other people join the talk. Harry met Morag McDougal, an Irish girl that's a bit boyish. Kevin Ernstwhile a chubby boy. Anthony Goldstein, a lanky boy and a bit pompous. Padma Patil also introduce herself saying she have a twin sister that is in Gryffindor named Parvati. Before the end of the feast, Harry notice that almost all of the people in the great hall are looking at him. Some whispering, others snickering behind their hands. Harry just shrugged, he didn't care what other people thinks. At least Hedwig is comfortable up there.

As the desserts disappeared, the headmaster stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Just a few start of term notices before we go to our dormitories. First years should note that the forest in the ground is forbidden to all students. That forest is dangerous and we don't want you getting hurt or lost in there.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker also asked me to remind you all that magic is not allowed in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of the term for second years and above. Anyone interested in joining their house team should contact his or her Head of House or their Quidditch captain.

And Finally, I must warn you that the third floor corridor on the right side of the castle is off limits. Please don't get near that place to avoid a very painful death.

Now that is over with, let us sing the school song!"

The next thirty seconds is the worst Harry experience in his entire life and that is saying something what with the Dursleys and everything. He was just glad he would only endure this once a year. After the song, everyone started to move out of the great hall. Before Harry could follow, a small wizard approached him.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Professor Flitwick your Head of House. If you follow me, the headmaster requested your presence in his office." The tiny little wizard walked ahead with Harry following. "Do not worry, the headmaster just want to be acquainted and I will personally escort you to the Ravenclaw tower after the meeting."

The journey to the headmaster's office was spent with Professor Flitwick making a commentary in everything that they passed. Harry listened intently in everything the tiny professor said and sometimes ask his Head of House to elaborate more. They reach a stone gargoyle, much too soon for Harry's taste. The statue parted after Flitwick uttered "Ice Mice" and revealed a spiral staircase presumably leading to the Headmaster's office.

After riding the revolving staircase, Harry and Professor Flitwick entered a round spacious office. The office is large enough to accommodate ten people without overcrowding it. There are portraits with sleeping people overhead, two large bookshelves full to the brim on the side and various instruments at the back of the headmaster's desk. Harry also noticed that four people are waiting for them; Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, a plump woman and the greasy haired man with a scowl on its face.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, thank you for coming," Professor Dumbledore said warmly.

'_As if I had a choice_' Harry thought. Outloud, he greeted Dumbledore with equal warm and so it the rest of the professors.

Albus Dumbledore smiled. The boy is polite, good. "Please have a seat Mr. Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. I merely want to introduce you to your other teachers."

Dumbldore gestured to the stern woman, sitting in a straight back chair. "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She's the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor's Head of House."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Minerva extended her hand for Harry to shake.

Instead of shaking it, Harry took the offered hand and kissed its knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you Professor."

McGonagall face softens as the corner of her mouth twitched. "Such a charmer I see."

Dumbledore beamed at Harry's action. "This is Professor Pomona Sprout, Hufflepuffs Head of House and your Herbology teacher."

Harry repeated his action to Professor Sprout earning him a giggle from the matron.

"And this is Professor Severus Snape. Slytherin Head of House and Potions professor."

The shallow face man just grunted at Harry. Professor McGonagall niff disapprovingly while Professor Sprout huffed in frustration. Professor Flitwick shakes his head at the action of the man.

"Professor Snape," Harry said politely and inclined his head in greetings.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to break the tension. "And last but not least you're Head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick. He is also the charms professor. These are the four Head of House of Hogwarts. Rest assured that you can go to them if you have an inquiry."

"Duelist Master Flitwick," Harry acknowledge with a bow, earning a surprise looks from the other teachers. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the legend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Potter. I'm surprised that you know of that fact," said the tiny professor.

"I'd read about you on one of the books I purchased when my aunt first brought me to Diagon Alley. I must say that I'm fascinated about all your duels and I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier."

Professor Flitwick waved off Harry's apology. "Its nothing to be sorry about Mr. Potter. In fact I'm pleased that you show interest about dueling."

"Not to sound rude or something, but can you tell us about your life in your relatives Harry?" Professor Dumbledore interjected, looking at Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Err, It's a bit uncomfortable story. Do you mind answering my question first?"

At Dumbledore's nod, Harry plowed on. "You see, I wanted to know what actually happened the night my parents been killed. And also if I could visit the house."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful while the three professor shifted uncomfortably in their seat and Snape, well Snape just scowl deeper.

The headmaster sighed and stroked his beard for a moment. "I can't answer your first question truthfully as I don't know what happened myself and I can only speculate. And about your second request, I'm afraid that is impossible as the house is destroyed."

"But can I at least see it? Or even just the backyard. You know, a place where I can connect to my parents."

Dumbledore just shakes his head. "I'm sorry ."

"But…"

"You misunderstand me Harry," the Headmaster interrupted. "There is nothing to connect to. The entire town is destroyed. Godric's Hollow cease to exist after the incident."

----------------------------------------

Next chapter: **The Troll Incident**. -- This is my favorite


End file.
